You and Me Detalhes do nosso amor
by Jess Oliver Masen Cullen
Summary: Sempre tive vontade de saber como seria nossa primeira vez! Acho que passei tanto tempo fantasiando e agora que estamos frente a frente quero simplesmente me deixar levar... As "aventuras" da B. e do Ed que faltaram para o livro ser mais perfeito! NC-17
1. Trecho do livroIntrodução

**Trecho do livro Breaking Dawn págs. 45 e 46**

Eu olhei através do mato baixo, no negro da escuridão, procurando por ele. Não foi difícil encontra-lo. Ele estava de pé, de costas pra mim, mergulhado até a cintura na água da meia noite, olhando para a lua oval.

A luz pálida da lua deixava sua pele numa perfeita cor branca, como a areia, como a própria lua, e deixava seu cabelo negro como o oceano. Ele estava imóvel, as palmas de suas mãos descansando na superfície da água; as ondas baixas se quebravam ao redor dele, como se ele fosse uma pedra. Eu olhei para as suaves linhas das costas dele, de seus ombros, seu pescoço, seu formato indefectível... O fogo já não deixava mais rastros na minha pele – agora ele queimava lenta e profundamente, ele sumiu com a minha estranheza, minha tímida incerteza. Eu deixei a toalha cair sem hesitar deixando-a na árvore com as roupas dele, e caminhei para a luz branca; isso também me fez ficar pálida como a areia branca.

Eu não conseguia ouviu os sons dos meus passos enquanto caminhava até a beira da água, mas eu imaginei que ele podia. Edward não se virou. Eu deixei as ondas gentis quebrarem aos meus pés, e descobri que ele estava certo sobre a temperatura – ela estava bem quentinha, como água de chuveiro. Eu entrei,caminhando cuidadosamente pelo chão invisível do oceano, mas a minha preocupação era desnecessária; a areia continuava perfeitamente suave, indo gentilmente na direção de Edward. Eu dei braçadas pela leve correnteza até estar ao lado dele, e então repousei minha mão gentilmente sobre a mão gelada dele que pairava sobre a água.

"Lindo", eu disse, olhando para a lua também.

"É bonita", ele disse, sem se impressionar. Ele virou lentamente pra me olhar; pequenas ondas acompanharam os movimentos dele e se quebravam na minha pele. Ele virou as mãos para cima para que pudéssemos uni-las embaixo da água.

Estava quente suficiente para que a pele fria dele não causasse arrepios na minha.

"Mas eu não usaria a palavra linda", ele continuou. "Não com você bem aqui para

fazer a comparação."

Eu dei um meio sorriso, então ergui a minha mão livre – agora ela não tremia – e a coloquei sobre o coração dele. Branco sobre branco; nós combinamos, pra variar. Ele estremeceu só um pouquinho com o meu toque. A respiração dele agora estava mais ríspida.

"Eu prometi que ia tentar", ele sussurrou, ficando tenso de repente. "Se... Se eu fizer algo errado, se eu te machucar, você precisa me dizer imediatamente."

Eu fiz um aceno solene com a cabeça, mantendo meus olhos grudados nos dele. Eu dei um passo à frente nas ondas e deitei minha cabeça no peito dele.

"Não tenha medo", eu murmurei. "Nós fomos feitos pra ficar juntos."

De repente eu fiquei abismada pela veracidade das minhas próprias palavras. Esse momento era tão perfeito, tão correto, que não havia nenhuma dúvida disso. Os braços dele me cercaram, me segurando contra ele, éramos como inverno e verão. Parecia que todas as terminações nervosas do meu corpo eram fios elétricos.

"Para sempre", ele concordou, e então nos puxou gentilmente mais pra dentro na água.


	2. Capítulo 1: Amor incondicional

**Nosso amor**

Quando estávamos na altura em que a água cobria meus seios, Edward me puxou para junto de si em um abraço amável - se eu pudesse ficaria ali pra sempre - e percorreu minhas costas com uma mão, memorizando-a, a outra mão sempre ficava junto a minha.

Eu já estava tão embriagada com ele, seu cheiro, suas caricias! Estava também começando a ficar tensa, mas não pelo mesmo motivo que ele e sim porque eu esperei tanto por aquele momento, que resolvi tentar pelo menos quebrar a tensão que emanava de nós dois. Em um pequeno movimento separei nossas mãos e o empurrei para trás, Edward se deixou ser empurrado e me olhou assustado, nesse momento tive pena dele, muito mais que pena, senti sua tristeza em mim.

"-Eu fiz algo de errado?" - ele perguntou na verdade para si mesmo.

"-Não, é só que eu estava pensando..." - fiz uma pequena pausa, joguei um pouco de água no seu corpo perfeito e o olhei com malicia - "Não era para darmos um mergulho, ao invés de o senhor meu marido ficar me agarrando?"

Sua expressão de triste deu lugar a uma divertida. Eu dei as costas para ele, no mesmo instante Edward me agarrou pela cintura, formando sua prisão em mim, encostando nossos corpos nus um no outro, roçou seu nariz no meu pescoço.

"-Então se é isso que a minha linda esposa quer!"- disse ele me pegando em seus braços.

"-NÃO, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, nem pense nisso!"- eu disse gritando, tentando quase que inutilmente me desvencilhar daquele deus grego, agora nu, quando percebi suas intenções.

"-Não adianta" - disse sorrindo meu sorriso preferido - " É melhor você segurar a respiração!"- sem esperar muito prendi o fôlego e ele mergulhou comigo.

"Pensei que você não ia levar a sério, sabia?" - disse me divertindo junto com ele, enquanto nadávamos, eu já tinha perdido a conta das horas. Ele sorriu pra mim observando-me tentadoramente, eu retribui com meu mais lindo sorriso, foi quando percebi que não estávamos mais no fundo e sim onde a água batia na minha cintura, deixando parte do meu corpo exposta, então corei furiosamente e me abaixei.

"Percebeu tarde" - disse ele balançando a cabeça negativamente, deslumbrado, _-ai meu deus como ele é lindo, gostoso, perfeito...-'pensei'-_, se aproximando cada vez mais - "Sem perceber a minha maravilhosa mulher me seduziu, com seus jeitos e seu lindo corpo..." - pausou levantando-me, com um dedo no meu queixo, me agarrando pela cintura com a mão disponível - "... mas não precisa ficar com vergonha, você é minha esposa, e a propósito Bella, você está tentadoramente perfeita!"

Senti-me confiante de repente e retribui seu abraço. Comecei a trilhar apaixonadamente uma trilha de beijos pelo seu pescoço, ele estremeceu e gemeu baixinho, enquanto acariciava minhas costas delicadamente.

"Bom, acho que já está na hora de sairmos da água, faz mais ou menos umas 2 horas que estamos aqui!"

"Sério?"- eu reclamei.

Edward afirmou com a cabeça, e em um gesto rápido passou as mãos pelas minhas pernas e as enlaçou em sua cintura, eu suspirei e ele sorriu maliciosamente. Segurando-me, ele seguiu para a árvore onde suas roupas e minha toalha estavam, ele a pegou e voltamos para a areia. Eu estava agarrada a ele com as mãos em suas costas, Edward se separou do meu abraço e me colocou no chão, ainda com as mãos em minha cintura, quase hiper-ventilei, meu coração disparou e pela primeira vez estava vendo o meu deus grego inteiramente nu, ele também não parava de me olhar, com seus olhares nada indiscretos percorrendo o contorno do meu corpo.

Tirando ele do "transe" peguei a toalha de suas costas e estendi na areia, quase que instantaneamente Edward me pegou em seus braços e me deitou na toalha, levantando logo em seguida pra ficar novamente me olhando.

"Bella, meu amor, você esta muito...como vou dizer...maravilhosa, tentadora, sabia?"- disse ele sorrindo maravilhosamente.

Eu por minha vez corei ainda mais e por mais incrível que pareça, pela primeira vez não quis esconder meu corpo dos seus olhares.

Olhei em seus olhos (porque se olhasse para outro lugar desmaiava com tamanha beleza) e perguntei:

"Você vai ficar MESMO ai, parado, só me olhando?"- disse apoiando um de meus braços nos joelhos.

Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente e em menos de um segundo já estava do meu lado.

"Não"- respondeu me agarrando pela cintura, roçando seus lábios no meu pescoço.

Nem deu tempo para pensar e ele já estava me dando um beijo de tirar o fôlego, literalmente. Suas mãos percorreram as linhas do meu corpo e foi deitando-se sobre mim. Senti seu "desejo" por mim.

"Edward"- sussurrei, enquanto ele passava uma de minhas pernas por cima de sua cintura, se certificando se seu peso não me machucava- "Eu te amo Edward, com todas as minhas forças!"

Senti que o momento chegava.

"Também te amo muito, Bella, até mais do que você possa imaginar!"- disse mordendo minha orelha. Ele ficou tenso de repente e se afastou- "Bella, você tem certeza que..."- coloquei dois dedos em sua boca e continuei sua fala.

"Sim, Edward, eu tenho certeza de que quero ser sua por inteiro e nada disso vai mudar o que eu sinto por você! Sabe que não vai me machucar, só vai aumentar ainda mais o que eu sinto por você e o que você sente por mim, meu Edward, minha vida!"

"Minha Bella, minha, só minha!"-ele falou enquanto me levantava da toalha para mais um beijo apaixonado.

Quando nossos lábios se separaram, retomei o fôlego. Ele como sempre riu, estava se divertindo por eu estar deslumbrada por ele.

"Eu estou deslumbrado, você, meu amor, é linda!"- disse ele me pegando em seus braços musculosos- "Agora vamos lá para dentro, tomar um banho!"-quando vi, ele já estava andando em direção a casa. Meu coração aumentou freneticamente o seu ritmo e eu perguntei sem pensar.

"Nós vamos o que?"-abismada, será que ele ia mesmo tomar banho comigo?

"Sim, nós vamos tomar banho juntos, se é isso que você quer saber!"-ele sorriu torto para mim, o que me fez corar mais.

"Ó, isso será um sacrifício para mim, mas eu acho que posso!"-eu disse melodramaticamente revirando os olhos. Ele riu mais alto do que em toda a noite.

Nós já estávamos dentro do quarto branco e ele me sentou na cama e foi para o banheiro deixando a porta entreaberta, e no meu rosto logo apareceu uma expressão repleta de duvidas. Logo ouvi o som do chuveiro ligado.

"Meu amor, você vai vir?"-ele disse certamente se divertindo com a expressão estampada no meu rosto agora pouco.

"Eu acho que vou, mas..."- disse pensativa - "você vem aqui me buscar?"

Levantei-me e no momento em que olhei para frente, Edward estava lá com uma de suas mãos estendida pra mim com um sorriso de apaixonar, um convite inegável. Peguei sua mão e ele me puxou para seus braços, estremeci e ele se divertiu ainda mais.

Ele me pegou no colo, como quando chegamos à ilha, e foi comigo para o chuveiro, naquele banheiro imensamente grande. Me colocou no chão e me beijou com muita intensidade, eu respondi, deixando-me ser acariciada por suas mãos que envolviam cada centímetro do meu corpo. Ele começos a trilhar um caminho de beijos por mim, passando em meu pescoço, meus seios e minha barriga.

"Edward"-sussurrei seu nome, enquanto aqueles beijo me enlouqueciam. Ele apenas riu e beijou meus lábios urgentemente. Nós estávamos naquele banho quente, e a pele dele antes gelada, se completava á minha, nossos corpos chamavam um pelo outro, em uma dança impressionante dos nossos beijos.

"Nós não vamos ficar aqui pra sempre, né?" - perguntei passando a mão em seu peito pensando em um outro lugar, mais fofinho, mais aconchegante, a cama.

"Claro que não!"-disse ele com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto- "Bella, você não sabe o quanto eu te desejo!"-Eu corei, juro que fosse permitido que eu ultrapassasse de vermelho para roxo essa hora eu estaria parecendo uma berinjela de tão envergonhada com as palavras do meu marido. Nessa mesma hora Edward sorriu mais uma vez, desligou o chuveiro e me pegou em seus braços. Ele inexplicavelmente, já estava com uma toalha envolvendo seu corpo do quadril para baixo e como se já não fosse o suficiente para me deixar muito vermelha, me colocou no chão e ficou olhando para meu corpo nu.

"Vamos, para com isso e me dá essa tolha, Edward!"-disse quase que avançando sobre uma outra toalha que estava na sua mão.

"Não, você está tão bonita molhada!" - disse ele sorrindo torto.

"Há, e eu tenho que ficar assim molhada e nua só porque você quer ficar me olhando?"-disse tentando pegar novamente a toalha de sua mão num esforço inútil, ele se aproveitou e me agarrou.

"Não. Eu estou deslumbrado com você de novo, só isso!"-disse sorrindo e me enrolando na toalha.

Eu saltei para os seus braços, retribuindo seu abraço, sussurrando um "Eu te amo" no seu ouvido e o beijei, sem separar nossos lábios ele me carregou de volta para o quarto e me deitou na cama, tirando minha toalha e deitando sobre mim.

"Eu também te amo..."-disse beijando meu corpo- "E vou te amar eternamente!".

Eu mais que rapidamente me aprecei com as mãos descendo de sua barriga para a toalha, vendo o que eu queria Edward mesmo a tirou, jogando-a audivelmente no chão. Deparei-me novamente com a visão monumental de seu lindo e musculoso corpo, coloquei minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e o beijei urgentemente, ele por sua vez começou a fazer uma dança com suas mãos que iam da minha cintura, passavam pela minha bunda e chegavam a parte interna da minha coxa, isso me enlouqueceu. Ele me agarrou mais fortemente pela cintura e se encaixou entre minhas pernas.

"Se eu te machucar, por favor, me diga?"-disse para mim. Eu apenas balancei minha cabeça positivamente, me apertando mais contra ele.

"Bella!"-ele disse, gemendo de prazer enquanto entrava em mim, sempre me olhando nos olhos, eles estavam de um ônix muito negro. Eu senti uma leve dor aguda que me fez encolher os ombros, Edward rapidamente parou, mas não saiu de cima de mim.

"Bella, me desculpa, eu não devi..."-coloquei um dedo sobre seus lábios perfeitos, interrompendo-o.

"Edward, já me disseram e é assim..."-eu parei no meio da frase, o abraçando e unindo ainda mais nossos corpos. Com mais um único movimento Edward entrou completamente em mim, fazendo-me sorrir de satisfação - substituindo a dor por prazer - por me sentir completa. Ele começou com um ritmo devagar, até mesmo para ele, quase que rugindo com um misto de desejo, satisfação e prazer que emanava de nós dois. O desejo sendo consumido, ele começou a aumentar o ritmo, fazendo um vai e vem que me deixou extasiada. Eu estava consumida pelo prazer que só aumentava, chegou uma hora que quase não consegui agüentar mais, explosões de prazer dentro de mim, me agarrei fortemente as suas costas, tremi violentamente - se ele não fosse duro como o mármore suas costas provavelmente estariam com marcas das minhas unhas -, minhas costas arquearam involuntariamente e eu gemi, quase gritei. Senti que Edward estava se liberando em mim também, pois suas costas também se arquearam e um som gutural saiu de sua garganta, nós dois chegamos ao ponto Maximo de prazer juntos. Eu me senti um pouco triste, pois aquele imenso prazer que me inundava aos poucos ia desaparecendo.

Quase não conseguindo se segurar, Edward saiu de cima de mim e se jogou para o lado, e agora seus olhos, cor de um dourado liquido vivido e intenso, me olharam com preocupação.

"Bella eu te machuquei? Porque você parece triste!"-ele disse em um tom dengoso.

Quase que eu não consegui falar, ainda estava em êxtase.

"De jeito nenhum, meu Edward, pelo contrario você me fez completa!"-disse esbanjando o meu melhor sorriso. Ele não respondeu, somente sorriu meu sorriso preferido, me aninhou em seu peito de mármore e começou a cantar minha canção de ninar. Não demorou muito para que eu adormecesse.


	3. Trecho do livro 2

Boum gentih, essa parte do livro é o que se passa depois da melhor noite da vida deles...............

haushaushaushauhausahusaushaush

Depois tem uma continuação com o Cap. 6 do Breaking Dawn, até chegar aonde o Edward cede aos seus esfosços e novamente dorme com Bella (pela segunda vez).

Boum, comentem e deixem a escritora da fic feliz...................

vlw.....

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

O sol, quente na pele das minhas costas nuas, me acordou pela manhã. Era tarde da manhã ou logo cedo à tarde, eu não tinha certeza. Apesar disso, tudo além da hora estava claro; eu sabia exatamente onde estava – o quarto claro, com a grande cama, a luz brilhante do sol entrando pelas portas abertas. As nuvens do mosquiteiro suavizavam o brilho.

Eu não abri meus olhos. Eu estava feliz demais para mudar qualquer coisa, não importa o quão pequena ela fosse. Os únicos sons eram as ondas lá fora, nossa respiração, as batidas do meu coração...

Eu estava confortável, mesmo sob o sol forte. A pele fria dele era um antídoto perfeito para o calor. Deitada em seu peito gelado, com os braços dele ao meu redor, parecia simples e natural. Eu me perguntei vagamente porque eu estava tão amedrontada por causa de ontem à noite. Meus medos agora pareciam bobos.

Os dedos dele percorriam o contorno da minha espinha, e eu soube que ele sabia que eu estava acordada. Eu mantive os olhos fechados e apertei o meu braço no pescoço dele, me aproximando dele ainda mais.

Ele não falou; seus dedos se moviam pra cima e pra baixo nas minhas costas, quase sem me tocar enquanto ele traçava contornos na minha pele.

Eu teria ficado feliz apenas e ficar deitada para sempre, sem nunca perturbar esse momento, mas o meu corpo tinha outras idéias. Eu ri com o meu estômago impaciente. Parecia meio prosaico sentir fome depois de tudo o que aconteceu na noite passada. Como estar sendo cair de volta na Terra depois de subir alto demais.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Ele murmurou, ainda alisando as minhas costas. O som da voz dele, séria e rouca, trouxe pra mim uma maré de memórias da noite passada, e eu senti meu rosto e meu pescoço ficando vermelhos.

Para responder a pergunta dele, meu estômago rosnou. Eu ri de novo. "Eu posso escapar da minha humanidade por muito tempo."

Eu esperei, mas ele não riu comigo. Lentamente, penetrando as muitas camadas de êxtase que anuviava a minha cabeça, veio a realização de uma atmosfera diferente que vinha de fora da minha própria esfera cintilante de felicidade.

Eu abri meus olhos; a primeira coisa que eu vi foi a pele pálida quase prateada da garganta dele, o arco de seu queixo estava acima do meu rosto. Eu me ergui com o cotovelo para poder ver o rosto dele.

Ele estava olhando para o arco da cama acima de nós, e ele não olhou para mim enquanto eu estudava sua expressão grave. A expressão dele era chocante – ela mandou uma eletricidade física pelo meu corpo.

"Edward", eu disse, um pequeno caroço estranho na minha garganta, "o que foi? O que há de errado?"

"Você precisa perguntar?" A voz dele era dura, cínica.

Meu primeiro instinto, produto de uma vida inteira de inseguranças, foi me perguntar o que eu havia feito de errado. Eu pensei em tudo o que havia acontecido, mas não consegui encontrar nada que fosse desagradável. Tudo foi mais simples do que eu havia esperado; nós nos completamos como um quebra-cabeças, feito pra se encaixar. Isso me deu uma satisfação secreta – nós éramos compatíveis fisicamente, assim como de outras formas.

Fogo e gelo, de alguma forma existindo sem destruir um ao outro. Mais uma prova de que eu pertencia a ele.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nenhuma parte que o fizesse ficar assim – tão frio e severo. O que eu perdi?

Os dedos dele alisaram as linhas enrijecidas da minha testa.

"O que você está pensando?" Ele sussurrou.

"Você está aborrecido. Eu não compreendo. Eu...?" Eu não consegui terminar.

Os olhos dele se apertaram. "Quanto eu te machuquei, Bella? A verdade – não tente melhorar as coisas."

"Machucar?" Minha voz saiu mais alta que de costume porque a palavra me pegou de surpresa.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, seus lábios se estreitaram.

Eu pensei rapidamente, enrijecendo meu corpo automaticamente, tencionando e flexionando os músculos. Havia um pouco de rigidez e eu estava dolorida também, era verdade, mas o mais estranho foi a sensação de que todos os meus ossos tinham se separado das juntas, e eu agora tinha adquirido uma consistência meio parecida com a de uma gelatina. Não era uma sensação desagradável.

E então eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva, porque ele estava obscurecendo a mais perfeita das manhãs com suas idéias pessimistas.

"Porque você pularia pra essa conclusão? Eu nunca estive melhor do que estou agora."

Ele fechou os olhos. "Pare com isso."

"Parar com o quê?"

"Pare de agir como se eu não fosse um monstro por ter concordado com isso."

"Edward!" Eu murmurei, com muita raiva agora. Ele estava levando minha memória brilhante para a escuridão, aprisionando-a. "Nunca mais diga isso."

Ele não abriu os olhos; era como se ele não quisesse me ver.

"Olhe para si mesma, Bella. Me diga que eu não sou um monstro."

Magoada, chocada, eu segui as instruções dele sem pensar e fiquei sem fôlego.

O que aconteceu comigo? Eu não conseguia entender os flocos que neve branca grudados na minha pele. Eu balancei a cabeça, e uma cascata branca caiu do meu cabelo.

Eu agarrei uma das coisas brancas entre meus dedos. Era um pedaço decadente.

"Porque eu estou coberta de penas?" Eu perguntei, confusa.

Ele exalou, impaciente. "Eu mordi um travesseiro. Ou dois. Não é disso que eu estou falando."

"Você... mordeu um travesseiro? Por quê?"

"Olhe, Bella!" Ele praticamente rosnou. Ele pegou minha mão – muito cuidadosamente – e esticou meu braço. "Olhe pra isso."

Dessa vez, eu vi o que ele queria dizer.

Por baixo das penas, grandes machucados roxos estavam começando a aparecer na pele pálida do meu braço. Meus olhos seguiram a trilha que eles faziam até os meus ombros, e depois para baixo, nas minhas costelas. Eu soltei minha mão para cutucar uma pequena descoloração no meu antebraço esquerdo, vendo ela desaparecer quando eu apertava, e aparecer de novo. Ela doeu um pouco.

Tão levemente como se nem estivesse me tocando, Edward pôs as mãos sobre os machucados no meu braço, um de cada vez, contornando os desenhos com seus longos dedos.

"Oh", eu disse.

Eu tentei lembrar disso – tentei lembrar da dor – mas não conseguia. Eu não conseguia lembrar do momento em que ele me segurou com força demais, suas mãos duras demais contra mim. Eu só me lembrava de querer que ele me abraçasse com mais força, e de estar satisfeita quando ele fez isso...

"Eu... lamento, Bella.", ele sussurrou enquanto olhava os meus machucados. "Eu já devia saber. Eu não devia ter –" Ele fez um som baixo, revoltado, no fundo da sua garganta. "Eu lamento mais do que consigo dizer."

Ele jogou o braço na frente do rosto e ficou perfeitamente imóvel.

Eu fiquei sentada por um longo momento, totalmente abismada, tentando me conciliar – agora que eu já o entendia – com a infelicidade dele. Ela era tão contrária ao que eu sentia que era difícil processar.

O choque foi passando lentamente, deixando nada em sua ausência. Vazio. Minha mente estava em branco. Eu não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Como eu podia explicar pra ele do jeito certo? Como eu podia deixa-lo feliz como eu estava – ou como eu estava há um momento atrás?

Eu toquei o braço dele e ele não respondeu. Eu agarrei o pulso dele com as minhas mãos e tentei tirar seu braço da frente do rosto, mas tentar fazer uma escultura de mover teria sido igualmente útil pra mim.

"Edward."

Ele não se moveu.

"Edward?"

Nada. Isso seria um monólogo então.

"Eu lamento, Edward. Eu... nem sei o que dizer. Eu estou tão feliz. Isso não melhora as coisas. Não fique com raiva. Não. Eu estou realmente b–"

"Não diga a palavra bem", a voz dele estava fria. "Se você valoriza a minha sanidade, não diga que você está bem."

"Mas eu estou", eu sussurrei.

"Bella", ele quase gemeu. "Não."

"Não. Não você, Edward".

Ele moveu o braço; seus olhos dourados me olhando cautelosamente.

"Não estrague isso." Eu disse a ele. "Eu. Estou. Feliz."

"Eu já arruinei isso", ele murmurou.

"Corta essa", eu atirei.

Eu ouvi os dentes dele se chocando.

"Ugh!" Eu rosnei. "Porque você não pode simplesmente ler minha mente? É tão inconveniente ser mentalmente muda!"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram um pouco, distraído, a despeito de si mesmo.

"Essa é nova. Você ama o fato de eu não conseguir ler sua mente."

"Hoje não."

Ele me encarou. "Por quê?"

Eu joguei minhas mãos pro alto, frustrada, sentindo uma dor nos meus ombros que eu havia ignorado. Minhas mãos pousaram no peito dele, num rápido tapa.

"Porque toda essa angústia completamente desnecessária se você pudesse ver como eu me sinto agora! Ou pelo menos, há alguns minutos atrás. Eu estava perfeitamente feliz. Total e completamente em êxtase. Agora – bem, eu to meio irritada, na verdade."

"Você devia estar com raiva de mim."

"Bem, eu estou. Isso faz você se sentir melhor?"

Ele suspirou. "Não. Eu não acho que nada poderia me fazer sentir melhor agora."

"Isso" eu rebati. "É por isso aí que eu to com raiva. Você está matando a minha alegria, Edward."

Ele revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

Eu respirei fundo. Eu estava me sentindo um pouco mais dolorida agora, mas não era tão ruim. Era mais ou menos como passar um dia levantando pesos. Eu fiz isso com Renée durante uma das suas obsessões com fitness. Sessenta e cinco levantamentos e cinco quilos em cada mão. No dia seguinte eu não conseguia caminhar. Isso não era nem de perto tão doloroso.

Eu engoli minha irritação e tentei deixar minha voz tranqüilizadora. "Nós sabíamos que isso seria complicado. Eu pensei que isso já estava claro. E também – bem, isso foi muito mais fácil do que eu achei que seria. E isso realmente não é nada", eu passei os dedos pelo meu braço. "Eu acho que, para a primeira vez, sem saber o que esperar, nós fomos incríveis. Com um pouco de prática –"

De repente a expressão dele ficou tão lívida que eu parei no meio da frase.

"Claro? Você esperava isso, Bella? Você estava esperando que eu fosse te machucar? Você estava achando que podia ser pior? Você considera esse experimento um sucesso porque você conseguiu sair dele caminhando? Nada de ossos quebrados – isso significa vitória?"

Eu esperei, deixando que ele botasse tudo pra fora. Então eu esperei um pouco mais enquanto a respiração dele voltava ao normal. Quando os olhos dele estavam calmos, eu falei, falando muito pausadamente.

"Eu não sabia o que esperar – mas eu definitivamente não esperava que fosse tão... tão... tão maravilhoso e perfeito quanto foi."

O volume da minha voz caiu até virar um murmúrio, meus olhos passaram do rosto dele para as minhas mãos. "Quer dizer, eu não sei como foi para você, mas foi assim pra mim."

Um dedo frio fez meu queixo levantar de novo.

"É com isso que você está preocupada?" Ele disse através dos dentes. "Se eu gostei?"

Meus olhos permaneceram baixos. "Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa. Você não é humano. Eu só estava tentando explicar que, para uma humana, bem, eu não consigo imaginar que a vida possa ficar ainda melhor que isso."

Ele ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que, finalmente, eu tive que olhar para cima.

O rosto dele estava mais calmo agora, pensativo.

"Parece que eu tenho mais motivos pra me desculpar." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu nem sonhava que você fosse presumir que a forma como eu me sinto pelo que eu fiz ontem à noite significa que a noite passada não foi... bem, a melhor noite da minha existência. Mas eu não quero pensar dessa forma, não quando você está..."

Meus lábios se curvaram um pouco nos lados. "Sério? A melhor de todas?" Eu perguntei numa voz baixa.

Ele pegou meu rosto em suas mãos, ainda introspectivo. "Eu falei com Carlisle depois que você e eu fizemos o nosso trato, esperando que ele pudesse me ajudar. É claro que ele me avisou que isso seria muito perigoso para você." Uma sombra cruzou sua expressão. "Mas ele tinha fé em mim – fé que eu não merecia." Eu comecei a protestar, e ele colocou dois dedos nos meus lábios antes que eu pudesse comentar.

"Eu também perguntei a ele o que eu poderia esperar. Eu não sabia como isso seria para mim... sendo eu um vampiro." Ele sorriu meio sem vontade. "Carlisle me disse que isso era uma coisa muito poderosa, como nenhuma outra coisa. Ele me disse que o amor físico não era uma coisa que eu devia subestimar. Com os nossos temperamentos mudando tão raramente, emoções fortes podem nos alterar em caráter permanente. Mas ele disse que eu não precisaria me preocupar com essa parte – você já tinha me alterado completamente." Dessa vez o sorriso foi mais genuíno.

"Eu falei com os meus irmãos, também. Eles me disseram que era um prazer enorme. Perdendo apenas para o prazer de beber sangue humano." Uma linha se desenhou na testa dele. "Mas eu já experimentei o seu sangue, e não pode existir um sangue mais potente que isso... Na verdade eu não acho que eles estejam errados. Só que isso foi diferente para nós. Algo mais."

"Foi algo mais. Foi tudo."

"Isso não muda o fato de que foi errado. Mesmo se houvesse a possibilidade de você realmente se sentir dessa forma"

"O que isso significa? Você acha que eu estou inventando isso? Porque?"

"Para amenizar a minha culpa. Eu não posso ignorar as evidências, Bella. Ou a sua história de me livrar das responsabilidades quando eu cometo erros."

Eu agarrei o queixo dele e me inclinei para a frente até que os nossos rostos só estavam a uns centímetros de distância um do outro. "Me ouça, Edward Cullen. Eu não estou fingindo nada pelo seu bem, tá legal? Eu nem sabia que havia alguma razão pra fazer você se sentir melhor até que você começou a agir tão infeliz. Eu nunca estive tão feliz em toda a minha vida – eu não fiquei feliz assim nem quando você decidiu que seu amor por mim era maior que sua vontade de me matar, ou na primeira manhã que acordei com você lá esperando por mim...Nem mesmo quando eu ouvi sua voz no estúdio de balé" – ele enrijeceu com a memória antiga do meu encontro com um vampiro caçador, mas eu não parei – "ou quando você disse 'eu aceito' e eu me dei conta de que, de alguma forma, eu consegui ficar com você pra sempre. Essas são as memórias mais felizes que eu tenho, e essa é melhor do que qualquer uma delas. Então aceite isso."

Ele tocou a linha enrugada entre as minhas sobrancelhas. "Eu estou te deixando infeliz agora. Eu não quero fazer isso."

"Então você não fiquei triste. Essa é a única coisa errada aqui."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, então ele respirou profundamente e balançou a cabeça. "Você está certa. O passado é passado e eu não posso fazer nada para mudá-lo. Não faz sentido deixar meu mau humor afetar esse momento para você. Eu farei o que foi preciso para te deixar feliz agora."

Eu examinei o rosto dele cheia de suspeita, e ele me deu um sorriso sereno.

"Qualquer coisa que me deixe feliz?"

Meu estômago rosnou ao mesmo tempo que eu fazia a pergunta.

"Você está com fome", ele disse rapidamente. Ele saiu da cama velozmente, levantando uma nuvem de penas. O que me fez lembrar.

"Então, porque exatamente você resolveu arruinar os travesseiros de Esme?" Eu perguntei, sentando e tirando mais algumas do meu cabelo.

Ele já tinha vestido um par de calças caqui folgadas, e estava perto da porta, bagunçando o cabelo, fazendo algumas penas voarem também.

"Eu não sei se decidi fazer alguma coisa na noite passada", ele resmungou. "Temos sorte que foram os travesseiros e não você." Ele inalou profundamente e balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse expulsando o pensamento obscuro. Um sorriso muito autêntico se espalhou pelo rosto dele, mas eu imaginei que estava dando muito trabalho colocá-lo lá.

E deslizei cuidadosamente da cama, mais consciente, agora, das dores e dos locais doloridos. Eu o ouvi resfolegar. Ele deu as costas pra mim, e suas mãos se fecharam nos punhos, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos.

"Minha aparência é tão odiosa assim?" Eu perguntei, trabalhando para manter meu tom leve. Ele prendeu a respiração, mas não se virou, provavelmente para esconder sua expressão de mim. Eu caminhei até o banheiro para checar a mim mesma.

Eu olhei para o meu corpo nu no grande espelho que ficava atrás da porta.

Definitivamente eu já tive dias piores. Havia uma leve sombra em uma das minhas bochechas, e meus lábios estavam um pouco inchados, mas além disso, meu rosto estava bem. O resto do meu corpo estava decorado com manchas azuis e roxas. Eu me concentrei nos machucados que seriam mais difíceis de esconder – nos meus braços e nos meus ombros. Eles não estavam tão mal. Minha pele se refazia facilmente. Quando um machucado vinha a aparecer, eu geralmente já tinha esquecido como ele foi feito. É claro que estes estavam apenas em desenvolvimento.

Eu estaria muito pior amanhã. Isso não ia facilitar as coisas.

Aí eu olhei para o meu cabelo e gemi.

"Bella?" Ele estava bem ali ao meu lado assim que eu emiti o som.

"Eu nunca vou conseguir tirar isso tudo dos meus cabelos!" Eu apontei para a minha cabeça, que parecia mais com um ninho de galinha. Eu comecei a recolher as penas.

"Você tinha que estar preocupada com o seu cabelo", ele murmurou, mas veio parar atrás de mim e começou a retirar as penas muito mais rapidamente.

"Como você consegue não rir disso? Eu estou ridícula."

Ele não respondeu; ele simplesmente continuou tirando. E aí eu soube a resposta imediatamente – nada poderia ser engraçado enquanto ele estivesse com esse humor.

"Isso não vai funcionar", eu suspirei depois de um minuto. "Está tudo colado aí. Eu vou ter que tentar lavar." Eu me virei, passando os braços pela cintura fria dele. "Você quer me ajudar?"

"É melhor eu ir achar comida pra você", ele disse com uma voz baixa, e gentilmente afastou meus braços. Eu suspirei enquanto ele se afastava, se movendo rápido demais. Parecia que a minha lua de mel estava acabada. Esse pensamento trouxe um grande caroço para a minha garganta.

Quando eu estava quase sem penas e usando um vestido de algodão desconhecido que escondia a maior parte das manchas cor de violeta, eu caminhei com os pés descalços até onde o lugar de onde o cheiro dos ovos com bacon e queijo cheddar estava vindo.

Edward estava de frente pra um fogão de aço inoxidável, deslizando um omelete num prato azul claro que estava esperando no balcão. O cheiro de comida me dominou. Eu senti que podia comer o prato e a frigideira também; meu estômago roncou.

"Aqui", ele disse. Ele se virou com um sorriso nos lábios e colocou o prato sobre uma pequena mesa azulejada.

Eu sentei em uma das cadeiras de metal e comecei a comer os ovos quentes com gula. Eles queimaram minha garganta, mas eu não me importei.

Ele sentou à minha frente. "Eu não estou de alimentando com freqüência suficiente."

Eu engoli e então lembrei ele, "Eu estava dormindo. Isso está muito bom, por sinal. Impressionante pra uma pessoa que não come."

"Canal de receitas", ele disse, dando meu sorriso torto favorito.

Eu fiquei feliz ao vê-lo, feliz de ver que ele parecia mais com o seu 'eu' de sempre.

"De onde vieram os ovos?"

"Eu pedi à equipe de limpeza que estocasse a cozinha. Isso é inédito nessa casa. Eu vou ter que pedir a eles para cuidarem das penas..." Ele parou de falar, seu olhar fixado no espaço acima da minha cabeça. Eu não respondi, tentando evitar qualquer coisa que o deixasse chateado de novo.

Eu comi tudo, apesar dele ter cozinhado suficiente para duas pessoas.

"Obrigada", e disse a ele. Eu me inclinei sobre a mesa para beijá-lo. Ele correspondeu meu beijo automaticamente, então de repente enrijeceu e se afastou.

Eu apertei meus dentes, e a pergunta que eu pretendia fazer saiu parecendo uma acusação, "Você não vai me tocar de novo enquanto estivermos aqui, vai?"

Ele hesitou, então deu um meio sorriso e ergueu a mão para alisar minha bochecha. Seus dedos pousaram suavemente na minha pele, e eu não consegui não repousar meu rosto em sua palma.

"Você sabe que não é isso o que eu quis dizer."

Ele suspirou e baixou as mãos. "Eu sei. E você está certa." Ele pausou, erguendo um pouco o queixo. E então ele falou novamente com firme convicção. "Eu não farei amor com você novamente até que você seja transformada. Eu nunca vou te machucar novamente."


	4. Trecho do livro 3

**Aiaiai,.......**

**Cap. 6 de Breaking Dawn, Edward cede aos seus desejos e aos de Bella também e dorme com ela pela 2ª vez na lua de mel, depois de uma semana tentando protege-la............**

**haushaushaushaushaushaushaushaushahs**

**Distrações (Cap. 6 do livro)**

Minha diversão se tornou a prioridade número-um na Ilha Esme. Nós fizemos snorkeling (bem, eu fiz enquanto ele ignorava sua habilidade de não precisar de oxigênio). Nós exploramos a pequena selva que rodeava o pico rochoso. Nós visitamos os papagaios que moravam no dossel da extremidade sul da ilha. Nós assistimos o pôr-do-sol do abrigo rochoso no ocidente. Nós nadamos com os botos que brincavam na água quente e superficial. Ou pelos menos eu nadei; quando Edward estava na água, os botos desapareciam como se um tubarão estive por perto.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava tentando me manter ocupada, distraída, para que eu não continuasse com o assunto sobre sexo. Sempre que eu tentava falar com ele para que ele tornasse isso mais fácil com um dos milhões de DVDs embaixo da grande TV de plasma, ele me atraia para fora de casa com palavras mágicas, como recifes de corais e cavernas submersas e tartarugas marinhas. Nós estávamos saindo todos os dias, então eu me encontrava completamente cansada e exausta quando o sol finalmente se punha.

Eu adormecia sobre o meu prato depois que terminava de jantar todos os dias; uma vez eu realmente adormeci na mesa e ele teve que me carregar para a cama.

Parte disso era que Edward sempre fazia muita comida para uma pessoa, mas eu estava tão faminta depois de nadar e escalar todo dia que eu comia a maioria.

Então, plena e desgastada, eu mal podia manter meus olhos abertos. Tudo parte do plano, sem dúvida.

Exaustão não ajudou muito com as tentativas de persuasão. Mas eu não desisti. Eu tentei refletindo, discutindo, e resmungando, tudo em vão. Eu estava geralmente inconsciente antes que eu pudesse prolongar meu caso. E então meus sonhos pareciam tão reais – pesadelos principalmente, tornando mais vívidos, eu esperava, pelas demais cores da ilha – que eu acordava cansada, não importava quanto tempo eu havia dormido.

Em cerca de uma semana ou algo assim depois que chegamos a ilha, eu decidi tentar me comprometer. Isso tinha funcionado no passado.

Eu estava dormindo no quarto azul agora. A equipe de limpeza não estaria aqui até o dia seguinte, e então o quarto branco ainda tinha o nevado cobertor de baixo.

O quarto azul era menor, a cama razoavelmente proporcional. As paredes eram escuras, apaineladas de teca, e os acessórios eram todos de uma luxuosa seda azul.

Eu iria me vestir com alguma lingerie das coleções de Alice para dormir a noite – que não eram tão reveladores comparados aos escassos biquínis que ela havia embalado para mim. Eu gostaria de saber se ela tinha tido uma visão de por que eu gostaria dessas coisas, e então eu corei, envergonhada por esse pensamento.

Eu comecei devagar com inocentes cetins marfins, preocupada que revelando mais a minha pele seria o contrário do útil, mas pronto para tentar qualquer coisa.

Edward não pareceu notar nada, como se eu tivesse vestindo as mesmas roupas velhas que eu vestia em casa.

Os machucados estavam muito melhor agora – amarelando em alguns lugares e desaparecendo totalmente em outros – então hoje a noite eu tirei as ataduras enquanto ficava pronta no banheiro. Estava preto, rendilhado, e embaraçoso para olhar. Tive o cuidado de não olhar no espelho antes de voltar para o quarto. Eu não queria perder o meu nervo.

Eu tive a satisfação de ver seus olhos bem abertos por apenas um segundo antes de controlar sua expressão.

"O que você acha?" Eu perguntei, girando para que ele pudesse ver todos os ângulos.

Ele limpou a garganta. "Você está linda. Você sempre está."

"Obrigada," Eu disse um pouco envergonhada.

Eu estava muito cansada para escalar rapidamente a cama macia. Ele colocou seus braços ao meu redor e me puxou contra o seu peito, mas isso era rotina – era tão quente para dormir sem o seu corpo frio por perto.

"Eu vou te fazer uma proposta," Eu disse sonolenta.

"Eu não vou fazer nenhum acordo com você," ele respondeu.

"Você nem ouviu o que eu estou oferecendo."

"Não importa."

Eu suspirei. "Ah. Eu realmente queria... bem."

Ele rolou os olhos.

Eu fechei os meus e deixei a isca sentar ali. Eu bocejei.

Isso só durou um minuto – não o tempo suficiente para eu me preocupar.

"Está certo. O que é que você quer?"

Eu rangi os meus dentes por um segundo, lutando contra um sorriso. Se houvesse alguma coisa que ele não pudesse resistir, era uma oportunidade de me dar algo.

"Bem, eu estava pensando... Eu sei que essa coisa toda de Dartmouth era suposto ser apenas uma falsa história, mas honestamente, um semestre de faculdade não iria me matar," Eu disse, ecoando suas antigas palavras, quando ele tentou me persuadir para não me transformar uma vampira. "Charlie teria uma emoção fora das histórias de Dartmouth, eu aposto. Claro, pode ser embaraçoso se eu não puder manter o contato todos os cérebros. Ainda... dezoito, dezenove. Não é realmente uma grande diferença. Não é como se eu fosse chegar aos pés do corvo, no próximo ano."

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento. Então, com uma voz baixa, ele disse,

"Você poderia esperar. Você poderia ficar humana."

Eu deti a minha língua, deixando a oferta se afundar.

"Por que você está fazendo isso comigo?" ele disse através dos seus dentes, seu tom de repente com raiva. "Já não é suficientemente difícil sem tudo isso?" Ele agarrou um punhado de cordões que estava franzido sobre minha coxa. Por um momento, pensei que ele ia rasgar a partir da costura. Então suas mãos relaxaram. "Isso não importa. Eu não vou fazer nenhum acordo com você."

"Eu quero ir à faculdade."

"Não, você não quer. E não há nada que vale a pena para arriscar sua vida de novo. Que vale a pena para machucar você."

"Mas eu realmente quero ir. Bem, eu não quero o colégio tanto quanto o que eu quero – Eu quero ser humana durante um tempo maior."

Ele fechou os seus olhos e exalou pelo nariz. "Você está me deixando louco, Bella. Nós já não tivemos essa discussão um milhão de vezes, você sempre implorando para ser uma vampira sem atraso?"

"Sim, mas... bem, eu tenho uma razão para ser humana que eu não tinha antes."

"O que é?"

"Adivinhe," Eu disse, e eu me arrastei pelos travesseiros para beijá-lo.

Ele me beijou de volta, mas não do jeito que me fez achar que estava ganhando.

Era mais como se ele estivesse tendo cuidado para não machucar meus sentimentos; ele estava completamente, totalmente sobre controle. Gentilmente, ele me puxou para longe e me puxou contra o seu peito.

"Você é tão humana, Bella. Controlada pelos seus sentimentos." Ele riu.

"Esse é o ponto, Edward. Eu gosto dessa parte de ser humana. Eu não quero abrir mão disso ainda. Eu não quero esperar anos sendo uma recém-nascida demente por sangue para que alguma dessas partes volte para mim."

Eu bocejei, e ele sorriu.

"Você está cansada. Durma, amor." Ele começou a zumbir a canção de ninar que ele compôs para mim no nosso primeiro encontro.

"Eu me pergunto por que estou tão cansada," Eu murmurei sarcasticamente. "Não poderia ser parte do seu esquema ou algo assim."

Ele só riu uma vez e voltou a zumbir.

"De tão cansada que eu tenho estado, você poderia pensar que eu estaria dormindo melhor."

O som quebrou. "Você tem dormido como a morte, Bella. Você não disse uma palavra nos seus sonhos desde que chegamos aqui. Se não fosse o ronco, eu me preocuparia que você estivesse escorregando em um coma."

Eu ignorei a parte do ronco; eu não roncava. "Eu não estive me remexendo? Isso é estranho. Normalmente eu fico me mexendo toda sobre a cama quando estou tendo pesadelos. E gritando."

"Você tem tido pesadelos?"

"Vívidos. Eles me fazem tão cansada." Eu bocejei. "Eu não acredito que eu não estive falando sobre eles toda a noite."

"Sobre o que eles são?"

"Coisas diferentes – mas os mesmos, você sabe, por causa das cores."

"Cores?"

"É tudo tão brilhante e real. Geralmente, quando estou sonhando, eu sei que sou eu. Com esses, eu não sei se estou adormecida. Isso faz eles serem apavorantes."

Ele soou perturbado quando falou de novo. "O que está assustando você?"

Eu disse rapidamente. "Principalmente..." Eu hesitei.

"Principalmente?" Ele perguntou.

Eu não tinha certeza do porque, mas eu não queria falar a ele sobre a criança nos meus pesadelos; tinha alguma coisa particular nesse horror. Então, em vez de lhe dar toda a descrição, eu lhe dei só um elemento. Certamente suficiente para assustar a mim e a qualquer outra pessoa.

"Os Volturi," Eu sussurrei.

Ele me abraçou mais pra apertado. "Eles não vão mais nos perturbar. Você vai ser imortal em breve, e eles não vão ter razão."

Eu deixei ele me confortar, sentindo um pouco de culpa por ele ter interpretado errado. Os pesadelos não eram daquele jeito, exatamente. Não era disso que eu tinha medo – eu tinha medo do garoto.

Ele não era o mesmo garoto do primeiro sonho – o garoto vampiro com os olhos de sangue que estava sentado sobre as pessoas mortas que eu amava. Esse garoto com quem eu sonhei pelas últimas quatro vezes na semana passada era definitivamente humano; suas bochechas eram avermelhadas e seus amplos olhos eram um pouco verde. Mas como a outra criança, ele se mexeu com medo e desespero enquanto os Volturi se fechavam entre nós.

Nesse sonho, que era tanto o velho quanto o novo, eu simplesmente tinha que proteger a criança desconhecida. Não tinha outra opção. Mas no mesmo tempo, eu sabia que eu iria falhar.

Ele viu o desamparo no meu rosto. "O que eu posso fazer para ajudar?"

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eles são só sonhos, Edward."

"Você quer que eu cante para você? Eu canto a noite toda se isso for manter os pesadelos longe."

"Eles não são tão maus. Alguns são legais. Tão... coloridos. Debaixo d'água, com os peixes e os corais. Eles todos parecem como se realmente estivesse acontecendo – eu não sei se estou sonhando. Talvez essa ilha é o problema. É muito claro aqui."

"Você quer ir pra casa?"

"Não. Não, ainda não. Nós podemos ficar um pouco mais?"

"Nós podemos ficar o quanto você quiser, Bella," ele me prometeu.

"Quando o semestre começa? Eu não prestando atenção antes."

Ele suspirou. Talvez ele começou a zumbir, mas eu já tinha apagado antes de ter certeza.

Depois, quando eu acordei na escuridão, foi como um choque. O sonho foi tão real... tão vívido, tão sensorial...

Eu estremeci alto, agora, desorientada pelo quarto escuro. A um minuto atrás, parecia que eu estava sobre um sol brilhante.

"Bella?" Edward sussurrou, seus braços ao meu redor, me balançando gentilmente. "Você está bem, querida?"

"Oh," eu estremeci de novo. Só um sonho. Não era real. Para minha grande surpresa, lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos sem aviso, mantendo minha cabeça baixa.

"Bella!" ele disse – alto, alarmado agora. "O que foi?" Ele limpou as lágrimas das minhas quentes bochechas com seus dedos frios e frenéticos, mas outras caíram.

"Era só um sonho." Eu não pude conter a quebra da minha voz. As lágrimas eram absurdamente perturbadoras, mas eu não pude obter o controle da dor agarrada em mim. Eu queria tanto que o sonho fosse verdade.

"Tudo bem, amor, você está bem. Eu estou aqui." Ele me movimentou para frente e para trás, um pouco rápido para acalmar. "Você teve outro pesadelo? Não era real, não era real."

"Não era um pesadelo." Eu balancei minha cabeça, esfregando as costas das

minhas mãos nos meus olhos. "Era um sonho bom." Minha voz quebrou de novo.

"Então por que você esta chorando?" Ele perguntou, perplexo.

"Porque eu acordei," eu lamentei, envolvendo os meus braços nos seu pescoço, soluçando na sua garganta.

Ele riu uma vez, mas o seu tom era tenso e preocupado.

"Tudo está bem, Bella. Respire fundo."

"Era tão real," eu chorei. "Eu queria que fosse real."

"Me conte sobre isso," ele insistiu. "Talvez isso te ajude."

"Nós estávamos numa praia..." Eu menti, indo um pouco para trás para ver sua ansiosa expressão de anjo dentro da escuridão. Eu o encarei para tentar me acalmar.

"E?" Ele finalmente perguntou.

Eu pisquei para que as lágrimas dos meus olhos caíssem. "Oh Edward..."

"Me conte, Bella," ele invocou, seus olhos selvagens preocupados com a dor na minha voz.

Mas eu não podia. Em vez disso, eu apertei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço de novo e apertei a minha boca na sua ferventemente. Não era o meu maior desejo – era preciso para minha dor aguda. Sua resposta foi imediata mas rapidamente seguida pela sua repulsa.

Ele se debateu contra mim o mais gentil possível com a sua surpresa, me distanciando dele, segurando os meus ombros.

"Não, Bella," Ele insistiu, olhando para mim horrorizado, como se eu tivesse perdido minha cabeça.

Meus braços caíram, derrotados, e as bizarras lágrimas caíram numa forte corrente sobre o meu rosto, um novo soluço subindo na minha garganta. Ele estavacerto – eu devia estar louca.

Ele me olhou confuso, com olhos agonizados.

"Me descu-u-ulpe," Eu gaguejei.

Então ele me puxou para perto dele, me abraçando fortemente contra o seu peito de mármore.

"Eu não posso, Bella, não posso!" Seu gemido era agonizado.

"Por favor," Eu disse, meu argumento abafando contra sua pele. "Por favor, Edward?"

Eu não pude dizer se ele se moveu pela lágrimas tremendo na minha voz, ou se ele não estava preparado para lidar com os meus inesperados ataques, ou se sua necessidade era simplesmente insuportável como as minhas. Mas não importa a razão, ele puxou os meus lábios de volta aos seus, se rendendo com um gemido. E nós começamos quando o meu sonho já tinha ido embora.

______________________________________________________________________________

Próximo cap. a 2ª vez de Edward e Bella na ilha de Esme....................

kaposkaposkaposkapoksapoksapoksapookkasssss............

emocionante..........

E ai genti tão gostando da fic?????

por favor comentem, e a minha fic é, ou vc querem:

( )ousadia

( )romantica

( ) Edward é um gostoso

( )Pega eu, Edward!!!!

( )Gostei mtu da fic.....

Boum, eu assinalo todas as possiveis e ainda mais.........quein naum quer um Edward??????

*Jess*


	5. Capítulo 2: Movido pelo desejo

Eu não pude dizer se ele se moveu pelas lágrimas tremendo na minha voz, ou se ele não estava preparado para lidar com os meus inesperados ataques, ou se sua necessidade era simplesmente insuportável como as minhas. Mas não importa a razão, ele puxou os meus lábios de volta aos seus, se rendendo com um gemido. E nós começamos quando o meu sonho já tinha ido embora.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Nos beijamos ardentemente,eu ainda estava em cima dele e minhas lagrimas cessaram depois de outro beijo surpreendentemente carinhoso e ardente. Ele inverteu nossas posições ficando em cima de mim e começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo meu pescoço, eu deixei escapar um leve gemido, estava tão distraída contornando seus músculos que somente quando ele passou seus lábios em minha barriga percebi que estava sem a lingerie preta que usava a pouco, somente de calcinha. Edward já estava só de cueca, não me perguntem como, ainda não me acostumei com isso, percorri seu corpo com as mãos, enquanto ele beijava meus seios e parei quando meus dedos contornaram o cós da única peça que lhe restava. Ele sorriu maliciosamente pra mim, seus olhos como da primeira vez ficaram cor ônix, e segurando minhas mãos junto a sua cueca começou a retirá-la, eu arfei em choque quando ele beijou meus lábios e senti seu membro (como vou dizer excitado, enrijecido).

Ele sorriu sobre meus lábios, e foi abaixando, beijando cada lugar que podia, não pude conter um suspiro, quando chegou a minha calcinha e a arrancou com os dentes.

"Edward"-eu gemi. Ele só sorriu e disse:

"Bella eu te amo"-eu estremeci e ele separou um pouco minhas pernas de modo que pudesse se encaixar nelas, eu corei fortemente, ele ainda não tinha entrado em mim e como da primeira vez o enlacei com minhas pernas, querendo os finalmente.

"Você é sempre muito apressada, meu amor?"-ele perguntou me beijando enquanto fazia mais carícias que me causavam arrepios.

"Não é por mal"-eu disse enquanto escondia meu rosto corado com seu comentário. Não preciso dizer que meu coração estava quase saltando para fora. Ele riu pra si mesmo enquanto olhava nos meus olhos, e levemente foi entrando em mim, soltando um som de prazer. Desta vez não houve nem sequer um pingo de dor, ele começou a se movimentar, ainda olhava pra mim e se deleitava enquanto um sorriso esparramava em meu rosto. Não demorou muito e eu comecei a tremer, o prazer demais para agüentar, minhas costas arquearam, meus músculos se contraíram todos de uma vez só, e depois se esparramaram, eu fiquei extasiada e quase sem forças, e ele começou a aumentar seu ritmo em mim e diminuiu quando começou a tremer também, ele soltou um som de puro prazer que saia de sua garganta. Ele saiu de mim e me deu outro beijo de tirar o fôlego, enquanto me colocava sobre ele e começava a me embalar.

"Agora durma, minha vida"-foi a ultima coisa que ouvi, olhei para seus olhos agora dourado liquido, passei coloquei minhas mãos sobre seu peito e adormeci. Desta vez não tive pesadelos, minha mente só ficava repassando a noite maravilhosa que tive e só restava uma conclusão: eu estava perdida!!! O que será que ele me diria quando eu acordasse, e tive uma resposta súbita do meu subconsciente: tudo deu certo. E assim vaguei para essa noite sem sonhos, somente com lembranças maravilhosas tranqüila.


	6. Aviso:desculpa!

Pessoalllllllllllllllllllllllllll........

Me desculpa por naum postar, já faz quase um mês, mais acabei de sair da época dih provas, entaum nessas férias prometo q vou acabar essa fic.

Só falta a 3ª vez de Bella Humana e a 1ª vampira.........

Depois muitas mais lemons vão chegar.................

Haushaushaushaushaushauhaushauhauahshuashahshaushauhsuahsuah

Bye

*Jess*


	7. Trecho do livro 4

**Eu fiquei em silêncio quando acordei de manhã e tentei manter a minha respiração**

**calma. Eu estava com medo de abrir os olhos.**

**Eu estava deitada sobre o peito de Edward, mas ele estava bem quieto e os seus**

**braços não estavam ao meu redor. Isso era um mau sinal. Eu estava com medo de**

**admitir que estava acordada e ter que olhar a sua raiva – não importava pra quem**

**ela estava dirigida.**

**Cuidadosamente, eu abri os meus olhos. Seus olhos estavam fixados para cima,**

**seus braços atrás da sua cabeça. Eu me curvei em cima do meu cotovelo até que eu**

**pude ver o seu rosto melhor. Ele estava liso, sem expressões.**

"**Em quantos problemas eu estou?" Eu perguntei numa voz baixa.**

"**Em muitos," ele disse, mas ele virou sua cabeça e sorriu para mim.**

**Eu suspirei. "Me desculpe," Eu disse. "Quero dizer... Bem, eu não sei exatamente o**

**que foi a noite passada." Eu balancei a cabeça para a memória das lágrimas**

**irracionais, da estranha mágoa.**

"**Você nunca me disse sobre o que era o seu sonho."**

"**Eu acho que não – mas eu suponho que tenha te mostrado sobre o que era." Eu ri**

**nervosamente.**

"**Oh," Ele disse. Seus olhos se arregalaram, e então ele piscou. "Interessante."**

"**Era um sonho muito bom," Eu murmurei. Ele não comentou, então alguns**

**segundos depois eu perguntei, "Estou perdoada?"**

"**Estou pensando sobre isso."**

**Aqui.**

**Eu sentei, planejando examinar a mim mesma - não parecia ter penas, pelo menos.**

**Mas enquanto eu me movia, uma estranha onda de vertigem me acertou. Eu**

**balancei e caí de novo contra os travesseiros.**

**"Whoa... tontura."**

**Seus braços estavam ao meu redor então. "Você dormiu por um bom tempo. Doze**

**horas"**

**"Doze?" Que estranho.**

**Eu tentei me dar um exame rápido enquanto falava, tentando ser imperceptível em**

**relação à isso. Eu parecia bem. Os hematomas no meu braço ainda eram de uma**

**semana atrás, amarelando. Eu me estiquei, experimentalmente. Eu me sentia bem,**

**também. Mais que bem, aliás.**

**"O inventário está completo?"**

**Eu concordei timidamente. "Os travesseiros parecem ter sobrevivido."**

**"Infelizmente, eu não posso dizer o mesmo da sua, er, camisola." Ele acenou com a**

**cabeça em direção ao pé da cama, onde vários pedaços de fita preta estavam**

**jogados nos lençóis de seda.**

**"Isso é muito ruim," eu disse. "Eu gostava daquela."**

**"Eu também."**

**"Houve mais algum acaso?" Eu perguntei timidamente.**

**"Eu terei que comprar Esme uma nova cabeceira," ele confessou, olhando acima**

**de seus ombros. Eu segui seu olhar e fiquei chocada em ver que pedaços de**

**madeira pareciam ter sido arrancados do lado esquerdo da cabeceira.**

**"Hmm." Carranquei. "Você pensou que eu ouviria isso."**

**"Você é extraordinariamente não observadora quando está atenta a outra coisa."**

**"Eu estava um pouco envolvida." Eu admiti, corando em um profundo vermelho.**

**Ele tocou minha bochecha queimando e suspirou. "Eu realmente vou sentir falta**

**disso."**

**Eu encarei seu rosto, procurando qualquer sinal de raiva ou remorso que eu temia.**

**Ele me olhou de volta, sua expressão calma mas ilegível.**

**"Como você está se sentindo?"**

**Ele riu,**

**"O que?" Exigi.**

**"Você parece tão culpada - como se tivesse cometido um crime."**

**"Eu me sinto culpada." Murmurei.**

**"Então você seduziu seu demais-disposto marido. Isso não é uma ofensa capital."**

**Ele parecia estar brincando.**

**Minhas bochechas ficaram mais quentes. "A palavra seduziu contém um certo**

**monte de planos."**

**"Talvez seja a palavra errada." Ele permitiu.**

**"Você não está bravo?"**

**Ele sorriu tristemente. "Não estou bravo."**

**"Por que não?"**

**"Bem..." Pausou. "Eu não te machuquei, primeiramente. Foi mais fácil essa vez,**

**me controlar, a canalizar o excesso." Seus olhos se mudaram para um jeito**

**danificado. "Talvez porque eu tive uma idéia melhor do que esperar."**

**Um sorriso esperançoso começou a crescer pelo meu rosto. "Eu disse pra você que**

**era tudo prática."**

**Ele virou os olhos.**

**Meu estômago roncou, e ele deu risada. "Hora do café da manhã dos humanos?"**

**Ele perguntou.**

**"Por favor," Eu disse, pulando pra fora da cama. Eu me movi rápido demais, eu**

**cambaleei feito bêbada pra obter meu equilíbrio de novo. Ele me pegou antes que**

**eu pude tropeçar na penteadeira.**

**"Você está bem?"**

**"Se eu não tiver um senso de equilíbrio melhor na minha próxima vida, eu vou**

**exigir devolução!"**

**Eu mesma cozinhei essa manhã, fritando uns ovos - muito faminta pra fazer algo**

**mais elaborado. Impaciente, eu os virei num prato depois de uns poucos minutos.**

**"Desde quando você come ovo estrelado?" ele perguntou.**

**"Desde agora."**

**"Você sabe quantos ovos você comeu durante essa última semana?" Ele puxou a**

**cesta de lixo de baixo da pia - estava cheia de caixas azuis vazias.**

**"Estranho," eu disse depois de engolir uma picante mordida. "Esse lugar está**

**mexendo com meu apetite." E meus sonhos, e o meu já duvidoso balanço. "Mas eu**

**gosto daqui. Apesar disso nós teremos que partir logo, não é, para chegar em**

**Dartmouth a tempo? Wow, eu acho que nó sprecisamos arranjar um lugar para**

**viver e tal, também."**

**Ele sentou perto de mim. "Você pode desistir desse faz de conta de faculdade agora**

**- você conseguiu o que queria. E nós não concordamos com nenhum negócio, então**

**não há cordas presas."**

**Eu bufei, "Não era um faz de conta, Edward. Eu não passo meu tempo livro**

**planejando com algumas pessoas. O que nós podemos fazer parar tirar Bella de**

**casa hoje?" Eu disse numa impressão pobre de sua voz. Ele riu, sem vergonha.**

**"Eu realmente quero um pouco mais de tempo como humana," eu me inclinei para**

**correr minha mão em seu peito nu. "Eu ainda não tive o suficiente."**

**Ele me deu uma olhada duvidosa. "Por isso?" ele perguntou, pegando minha mão**

**e a movendo para seu estômago. "Sexo era a chave para tudo isso desde o início?"**

**Ele revirou os olhos. "Porque eu não pensei nisso?" ele susurrou sarcástico. "Eu**

**poderia ter salvado muitos argumentos."**

**Eu ri. "Yeah, provavelmente."**

**"Você é tão humana," ele disse novamente.**

**"Eu sei."**

**Um início de sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. "Nós iremos para Dartmouth?**

**Mesmo?"**

**"Eu provavelmente irei reprovar em um semestre."**

**"Eu irei ser seu tutor." O sorriso estava largo agora. "Você irá amar a faculdade."**

**"Você acha que nós conseguiremos achar um apartamento assim, tão tarde?"**

**Ele fez uma careta, parcendo culpado. "Bem, nós meio que já temos uma casa lá.**

**Você sabe, só por precaução."**

**"Você comprou uma casa?"**

**"Bens mobiliários são um bom investimento."**

**Eu levantei uma sobrancelha e deixei isso pra lá. "Então nós estamos prontos."**

**"Eu terei que ver se nós vamos conseguir manter seu carro "antes" por um pouco**

**mais de tempo..."**

**"Sim, Deus o livre eu não estar protegida por tanques."**

**Ele riu.**

**"Quanto tempo nós podemos ficar?" eu perguntei.**

**"Nós estamos bem quanto ao tempo. Algumas semanas a mais, se você quiser. E**

**então nós podemos visitar Charlie antes de ir para New Hampshire. Nós podemos**

**passar o natal com Renée..."**

**Suas palavras pintavam um futuro feliz imediato, um sem dores para todos**

**envolvidos. Jacob, tudo menos esquecido, agitada, eu corrigi o pensamento - para**

**quase todo mundo.**

**Isos não estava ficando muito fácil. Agora que eu havia descobrido exatamente**

**como era bom ser humana, era tentador deixar os planos falirem. Dezoito,**

**dezenove, dezenove ou vinta... Realmente importava? Eu não iria mudar muito em**

**um ano. E ser humana com Edward... A escolha ficava trapaceira a cada dia.**

**"Algumas semanas," eu concordei. E então, porque parecia que nunca haveria**

**tempo o suficiente, eu adicionei, "Então eu estava pensando - você sabe o que eu**

**estava dizendo sobre praticar antes?"**

**Ele riu. "Você pode esperar um pouco com esse pensamento? Eu escutei um barco.**

**A equipe de limpeza deve estar aqui."**

**Ele queria que eu esperasse com aquele pensamento. Então ele quis dizer que ele**

**não iria me dar mais trabalho sobre praticar? Eu sorri.**

**"Me deixe explicar essa bagunça no quarto branco para Gustavo, e então nós**

**podemos sair. Há um lugar lá na floresta no sul -"**

**"Eu não quero sair. Eu estou afim de escalar por toda ilha hoje. Eu quero ficar e**

**ver um filme."**

**Ele torceu seus lábios, tentando não rir do meu tom. "Tudo bem, o que você**

**desejar. Por que você não vai escolhendo lá fora enquanto eu vou abrir a porta?"**

"**Eu não ouvi baterem na porta."**

**Ele jogou sua cabeça de lado, ouvindo. Um segundo depois, uma batida fraca e**

**tímida soou na porta. Ele sorriu, e se virou para o corredor.**

**Eu perambulei até as prateleiras sob a grande TV e comecei a ver os títulos. Era**

**difícil decidir por onde começar. Eles tinham mais DVDs que uma locadora.**

**Eu podia ouvir a voz baixa e veluda de Edward do hall, conversando fluentemente**

**no que parecia ser um português perfeito. Outra voz humana e penosa voz**

**respondeu na mesma língua. Edward os levou para a sala, apontando em direção a**

**cozinha. Os dois brasileiros pareciam incrivelmente pequenos e morenos ao lado**

**dele. Um deles era um homem redondo, e a outra uma pequena mulher, ambos**

**rostos com dobras retas. Edward fez um gesto para mim com um orgulhoso**

**sorriso, quando eu ouvi o meu nome misturado em um turbilhão de palavras**

**desconhecidas. Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada quando pensei na total bagunça**

**na sala branca, que eles logo acabaram encontrando. O pequeno homem sorriu**

**pra mim educadamente.**

**Mas a tímida mulher não sorriu. Ela me encarou com uma mistura de choque,**

**preocupação, e acima de tudo, medo. Antes que eu pudesse reagir, Edward**

**mencionou para eles o seguirem em direção galinheiro, e eles se foram.**

**Quando ele reapareceu, ele estava sozinho. Ele andou silenciosamente até o meu**

**lado e passou os seus braços ao meu redor.**

"**O que ela tem?" Eu sussurrei urgente, lembrando da sua expressão de pânico.**

**Ele deu de ombros, despreocupado. "Kaure é parte dos índios Ticuna. Ela foi**

**criada para ser mais supersticiosa- ou você pode chamar de mais atenta- que os**

**outros que vivem no mundo moderno. Ela suspeita do que eu sou, ou perto disso."**

**Ele ainda não parecia preocupado. "Eles têm suas próprias lendas por aqui. O**

**libishomen- um demônio bebedor de sangue que saqueia exclusivamente em lindas**

**mulheres," ele olhou atravessado para mim.**

**Apenas mulheres bonitas? Bem, isso era meio que lijongeiro.**

**"Ela parecia aterrorizada," eu disse.**

**"Ela está - mas mais que isso, ela está preocupada com você."**

**"Comigo?"**

**"Ela tem medo do porquê você está aqui, totalmente sozinha." Ele riu escuramente**

**e então olhou para a parede de filmes. "Oh bem, porque você não escolhe algo**

**para nós vermos? Essa é uma coisa aceitável de humanos fazerem."**

**"Sim, eu tenho certeza que um filme irá a convencer de que você é humano." Eu ri**

**e prendi meus braços seguramente ao redor de seu pescoço, me espichando apenas**

**na ponta dos pés. Ele se abaixo para que eu pudesse beijá-lo, e então seus braços se**

**apertaram em torno de mim, me levantando do chão para que ele não precisasse se**

**curvar.**

**"Filme, shcfilme" Eu murmurei enquanto seus lábios se moviam para minha**

**garganta, torcendo meus dedos em seu cabelo de bronze.**

**Então eu escutei uma arfada, e ele me colocou no chão brutamente. Kaure estava**

**parada congelada no corredor, penas em seu cabelo negro, um largo saco de mais**

**penas em seus braços, uma expressão de horror em seu rosto. Ela me encarou, seus**

**olhos saltando para fora, enquanto eu corava e olhava para baixo. Então ela se**

**recompôs e murmurou algo que, até mesmo para uma lingua desconhecida, era**

**claramente um pedido de desculpas. Edward sorriu e respondeu em um tom**

**amigável. Ela voltou seus olhos negros para longe e continuou pelo corredor.**

**"Ela estava pensando o que eu acho que ela estava pensando, não é?" Eu**

**resmunguei.**

**Ele riu da minha frase enrolada. "Sim."**

**"Aqui," eu disse, estendendo a mão aleatoriamente, e pegando um filme. "Coloque**

**isso para que nós possamos fingir estar assistindo."**

**Era um velho musical com rostos sorridentes e vestidos cobertos de penugem na**

**frente.**

**"Nós vamos voltar para o quarto branco, agora?" Eu perguntei vagarosamente.**

**"Eu não sei... eu já deformei a cabeceira da cama no outro quarto além do reparo -**

**talvez se nós limitassemos a destruição em uma área da casa, Esme nos convide**

**para voltar algum dia."**

**Eu dei um largo sorriso. "Então irá ter mais destruição?"**

**Ele riu de minha expressão. "Eu acho que talvez seja mais seguro se for**

**premeditado, ao em vez de esperar que você me ataque novamente."**

**"Seria apenas uma questão de tempo, " eu concordei casualmente, mas minha**

**pulsação estava correndo em minhas veias.**

**"Há algum problema com seu coração?"**

**"Não, saudável como um cavalo." Eu pausei. "Você quer inspecionar a zona de**

**destruição agora?"**

**"Talvez seja mais educado esperar até que estejamos ê pode não**

**notar quando eu estou detonando a mobília, mas isso provavelomente assustaria**

**eles."**

**De fato, eu havia esquecido das pessoas no outro cômodo. "Certo. Diabos."**

**Gustavo e Kaure se moveram silenciosamente pela casa enquanto eu esperava**

**impacientemente que eles terminassem, tentando prestar atenção no Felizes para**

**Sempre na tela. Eu estava começando a sentir sono - embora, de acordo com**

**Edward, eu já tivesse dormido metade do dia - quando uma voz áspera me**

**assustou. Edward sentou-se, me mantendo como num berço contra ele e respondeu**

**Gustavo num português fluente. Gustavo acenou com a cabeça e andou em silêncio**

**até a porta da frente.**

"**Eles terminaram." Edward me contou.**

"**Então isso significaria que estamos sozinhos agora?"**

"**Que tal almoçar primeiro?" ele sugeriu.**

**Eu mordi meu lábio, rasgada por um dilema. Eu estava faminta.**

**Com um sorriso ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu até a cozinha. Ele conhecia**

**meu rosto tão bem, não importava que ele não pudesse ler minha mente.**

**"Isso está ficando fora de controle," Eu reclamei quando eu finalmente me senti**

**cheia.**

**"Você quer nadar com os golfinhos esta tarde - queimar algumas calorias?" ele**

**perguntou.**

**"Talvez depois. Eu tenho outroa idéia para queimar calorias."**

**"E o que seria?"**

**"Bem, há muitas cabeceiras horríveis deixadas-"**

**Mas eu não terminei. Ele já havia me arrastado para seus braços, e seus lábios**

**calaram os meus enquanto ele me carregava com uma inumana velocidade para o**

**quarto azul.**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews................**

**Gentih, naum deixem de comentar, prometo escrever mais, agora tô dih férias, vai ser mais facil.......**

**vem ai muitas lemons ein?????**

**o q vcs querem q eu escreva???????**

**Opções por favor??????**

**Bjus**

**pra todos**

***jess***


	8. Capítulo 3: Perfeitamente delicioso

**Continuando...**

* * *

"**Eles terminaram." Edward me contou.**

"**Então isso significaria que estamos sozinhos agora?"**

"**Que tal almoçar primeiro?" ele sugeriu.**

**Eu mordi meu lábio, rasgada por um dilema. Eu estava faminta. Com um sorriso ele pegou minha mão e me conduziu até a cozinha. Ele conhecia meu rosto tão bem, não importava que ele não pudesse ler minha mente.**

**"Isso está ficando fora de controle," Eu reclamei quando eu finalmente me senti cheia.**

**"Você quer nadar com os golfinhos esta tarde - queimar algumas calorias?" ele perguntou.**

**"Talvez depois. Eu tenho outroa idéia para queimar calorias."**

**"E o que seria?"**

**"Bem, há muitas cabeceiras horríveis deixadas-"**

**Mas eu não terminei. Ele já havia me arrastado para seus braços, e seus lábios calaram os meus enquanto ele me carregava com uma inumana velocidade para o quarto azul.**

* * *

**No quarto azul pela 2ª vez.....**

Desde quando os seus lábios tocaram os meus eu fiquei nas nuvens..... Beijar Edward era uma das melhores coisas do mundo (e consequentemente fazer SEXO também.....). Nem uns dois segundos depois já estavamos no quarto azul.

Senti minhas costas na cama.....pensei em como fazer amor com Edward era bom, instantaneamente corei ainda mais...e ri... Edward parou de me beijar, olhou pra mim e arqueou uma de suas sombrancelhas perfeitas.

"O que foi?" disse ele voltando a beijar meu pescoço e desabotuando minha blusa lentamente para me fazer sofrer... Naum é porque ele estava controlado agora que eu estava, néah????

"Nada, só pensando em algumas coisas nem um pouco decentes!" sorri para ele quando voltou a arquear sua sombrancelha perfeita. Passei as mãos em seu abdomen perfeito e musculoso....meu paraíso pessoal.

"Que bom, por que eu ja estou pensando em muitas para fazer com você!" disse ele com uma sorriso malicioso brincando em seus lábios.

"Edward..." dei um tapa no ombro dele...ia tentar reclamar mas seus lábios grudaram nos meus, Edward estava me beijando ardente e apaixonadamente. Nesse mesmo instante ouvi um barulho de alguma coisa sendo jogada no chão, minha blusa!

Edwrad começos a me beijar no pescoço, descendo até o topo dos meus seios - não pude conter um suspiro- e arrancando aquela peça de lá.

Envolveu um deles com a boca - mordiscando, lambendo, chupando - e o outro pegou em sua mão massageando. "Edward" -gemi...

Ele apenas olhou pra mim com aquele sorriso e continuou.

"Você.......está........me........torturando..." quase não consegui falar de tanto prazer.

"Bella, foi você quem provocou! Agora _minha_ sedutora, você terá que aguentar." disse ele com uma voz sedutora e sorriu pra mim. Voltou a "trabalhar" nos meus seios, e senti uma leve puxada na parte debaixo do pijama, logo depois também ouvi seu barulho no chão. Bom, não preciso dizer que já estava sem calcinha...

Ele foi descendo os beijos, pela minha barriga. Eu gelei. Ele não ia fazer isso, ia?

Ele riu sobre o meu ventre.

"Edward?" eu consegui dizer apenas seu nome, soando mais como um aviso. Ele gargalhou. Logo senti sua lingua fria contornando minha entrada, trabalhando lá, um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, deixando uma onda de prazer me invadir. Eu não aguentaria aquilo, era demais, era maravilhoso...me levou ao orgasmo, meu corpo tremeu, minhas costas envergaram, eu gritei seu nome....Minhas mãos cravaram em seus cabelos.

"Edward!"

Ele riu e subiu para me beijar...coloquei minhas mãos em sua bunda maravilhosa, perfeitamente esculpida, quando senti ele me penetrando lentamente...

"Você é tão doce, Minha Bella!!!"- ele gemeu em meu ouvido e voltou a me beijar, sua lingua entrou em minha boca.

Agarrei seus cabelos com as minhas mãos e aprofundei o beijo, dizendo como o queria mais e mais, arranhando ou pelo menos tentando arranhar suas costas de mármore. Peraí???? Ele já estava sem calça......realmente não tinha percebido.

Isso foi o sulficiente para que ele rosnasse e começasse a se movimentar mais rapidamente dentro de mim. Ele separou nossos lábios para me deixar respirar e foi para o meu pescoço.

"Bella.." ele gemeu, indo cada vez mais rápido, me deixando louca de prazer. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo como ele dependesse daquilo para viver, como se eu fosse sua droga.....e realmente eu era, assim como ele era a minha.

"Edward, Edward..." eu gemia e gritava sem parar. Eu começava a sentir aquele formigamento e a leve tremedeira. "Deus, Oh! Edward..." A essa altura eu suava demais, meu corpo estava queimando em brasas.

Ele estava em um ritmo rápido, aumentando ainda mais ao ouvir meus gemidos. Ele me beijava e gemia em meu ouvido. Ele também estava chegando ao orgasmo. Eu comecei a tremer mais, explodindo de prazer, chegando ao orgasmo, muito mais forte que o primeiro.

Derrepende ele parou, gemendo rouco, jogando a cabeça para trás. Senti ele se liberando em mim. Quando aquela onda de prazer passou, ele beijou meus lábios e se retirou de mim, deitando ao meu lado.

"Bella, eu te amo" Ele me disse enquanto me colocava em seu peito frio, meus seios encostando no seu peitoral. "Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha existência". ele disse limpando o suor da minha testa.

"Eu sempre te amarei, meu Edward, meu vampiro vegetariano gostoso, extremamente perfeito............perfeito pra mim" eu sorri. Ele gargalhou deliciosamente. Ha, como eu gostava desse som... Me fazia alegre.

"Seu idiota" eu disse rindo e socando ele no ombro (como se adiantasse).

"Não faz assim que eu me apaixono mais" Ele falou em meio as gargalhadas. "Minha Bella, só Minha".

Ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura, me puxando pra mais um beijo apaixonadamente ardente, eu senti sua ecitação contra meu ventre. Me afastei do seu beijo, coloquei um dedo em seu queixo forte levantando seu olhar.

"Pronto para mais um round, é meu gostosão?" soltei em meio as risadas, roçando uma mão levemente sobre a sua ecitação. Tapei minha boca mais foi o mesmo que nada. Calei minha boca quando vi seu olhar. Esse eu já conhecia o de surpresa! E começou a gargalhar novamente, junto comigo.

"Sempre, minha Bella" ele disse, enquanto me puxava pra mais outro beijo.

Começando assim nosso proximo round...............

E QUE ROUND, EIN!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Boum jentein, termina aqui essa minha 1ª fic..... e por favor naum deixem de comentar, pelo amor q vcs tein pelo Edward e tudo mais......... Já recebemos mais de 200 visitas e só 15 reviews........................

Eu prometo postar o Extra dessa Fic, assim q ultrapassarmos pelos menos 30, entaum espalhem pros seus amigos.............. eu queruh mtu continuar a Detalhes do nosso amor²..............mais só se vcs me alegrarem com suas estimulantes e inezqueciveis reviews....................

Por favor, se naum vcs vaum ter q esperar um montão de tempo até o extra e a continuação, deixem muitas reviews, nem q vcs tenham q deixar uma por capitulo..........................

Gentih eu to quase morrendo de tristeza!!!!!!!!!!!!

Por favor comentem sobre o q vcs acharam............................................

eeeeeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeeee

Uma das minhas proximas vai ser sobre quando a Bella já tiver vampira............

y é claruh a continuação dessa minha fic aquie......................Bella depois de vampira com o Edward perfeito, maravilhoso e tudo dih boum!!!!!

* * *

Pra todos q leem minha fic,

Jás to escrevendo outras...... e é claruh só vou posta-las se vcs me deixarem mtu feliz!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bjus

Chao

*Jess*


	9. For the Eternity: Trecho do livro 5

**Esse é o capitulo 24 de Breaking Dawn ou Amanhecer...**

**Onde Bella passa como vampira sua primeira noite com Edward**

**Espero que vocês gostem.....**

**----------xxx-------**

**Pois é...faz mais de seis meses que eu não posto aqui....Aiai!!!**

**Prometo que este fim de semana tem novo capitulo....e umas surpresinhas tb!!!**

**Beijos minha Amoras... (se quiserem saber o q é uma amora é só perguntar *-*)**

**Fuiiiiii;.....  
**

* * *

**Extra (Parte I)**

**24. SURPESA**

"**Não. De jeito nenhum!" Eu sacudi minha cabeça ferozmente, e então lancei um**

**olhar ao presumido sorriso no rosto do meu marido de 17 anos. "Não, isso não**

**conta. Eu parei de envelhecer três dias atrás. Terei 18 anos para sempre."**

"**Tanto faz," Alice disse, liberando meu protesto ao encolher os ombros**

**rapidamente. "Nós estamos celebrando mesmo, então engole isso."**

**Eu suspirei. Raramente tinha algum ponto para argumentar com Alice.**

**Seu sorriso ficou impossivelmente largo enquanto ela lia o consentimento em meus**

**olhos.**

"**Você está preparada para abrir seu presente?" Alice cantou.**

"**Presentes," Edward corrigiu, e puxou outra chave – uma maior e prateada com**

**um azul menos gritante – de seu bolso.**

**Eu lutei para não rolar os olhos. Sabia imediatamente o que era essa chave – o**

"**carro de depois". Me perguntei se deveria me sentir excitada. Parecia que a**

**conversa de vampiro não tinha me dado nenhum interesse repentino em carros**

**esportivos.**

"**O meu primeiro," Alice disse, e estirou a língua, prevendo a resposta dele.**

"**O meu está mais perto."**

"**Mas olha como ela está vestida." As palavras de Alice eram quase um lamento.**

"**Isso tem me matado o dia todo. É claramente a prioridade."**

**Minhas sobrancelhas se juntaram quando me perguntei como uma chave poderia**

**me dar novas roupas. Ela me comprou um baú inteiro de roupas?**

"**Eu sei – Jogarei com você por isso," Alice sugeriu. "Pedra, papel e tesoura."**

**Jasper sacudiu a cabeça, e Edward suspirou.**

"**Por que você não conta logo quem ganha?" Edward disse ironicamente.**

**Alice irradiou de alegria. "Eu ganho. Excelente."**

"**Provavelmente é melhor que eu espere pela manhã, de qualquer forma." Edward**

**sorriu o sorriso torto para mim, e acenou para Jacob e Seth, que pareciam como se**

**tivessem se mexido a noite inteira; Me perguntei quanto tempo eles ficaram de pé**

**desta vez. "Acho que talvez seja mais divertido se Jacob ficasse acordado para a**

**grande revelação, não concorda? Então alguém estará disponível a expressar o**

**certo nível de entusiasmo?"**

**Sorri de volta. Ele me conhecia bem.**

"**Yay," Alice cantou. "Bella, entregue Ness – Renesmee para Rosalie."**

"**Onde ela costuma dormir?"**

**Alice encolheu os ombros. "Nos braços de Rosalie. Ou nos de Jacob. Ou nos de**

**Esme. Você entendeu. Ela nunca saiu dos braços de alguém a vida inteira. Ela sera**

**a meia-vampira mais mimada da existência."**

**Edward riu enquanto Rosalie pôs Renesmee com habilidade em seus braços. "Ela**

**também é a mais não-mimada meia-vampira da existência," Rosalie disse. "A**

**beleza de ser uma de um gênero."**

**Rosalie sorriu para mim, e eu fiquei feliz ao ver que o novo coleguismo entre nós**

**ainda estava em seu sorriso. Não tinha total certeza de que isso duraria depois que**

**a vida de Renesmee não estivesse mais ligada a minha. Mas talvez nós tivéssemos**

**lutado juntas do mesmo lado por tempo o suficiente para que fossemos sempre**

**amigas agora. Eu finalmente fiz a mesma escolha que ela teria feito se tivesse no**

**meu lugar. Isso pareceu ter livrado seu ressentimento comigo por todas as outras**

**escolhas.**

**Alice enfiou a chave decorada com laços em minha mão, e agarrou em meu**

**cotovelo para me levar à porta dos fundos. "Vamos, vamos," ela se animou.**

"**Está do lado de fora?"**

"**Mais ou menos," Alice disse, me empurrando para frente.**

"**Aproveite seu presente," Rosalie disse. "É de todos nós. Especialmente Esme."**

"**Vocês não vão também?" percebi que ninguém se mexeu.**

"**Nós te daremos uma chance de apreciá-lo sozinha," Rosalie disse. "Você pode nos**

**contar sobre isso... mais tarde."**

**Emmett gargalhou. Alguma coisa nesta risada me fez sentir como se tivesse**

**corando, apesar de não ter certeza do porque.**

**Percebi que muitas coisas em mim – como odiar surpresas verdadeiramente, e não**

**gostar de presentes em geral – não tinham mudado nem um pouco. Era uma ajuda**

**e revelação descobrir o quanto minhas características essenciais tinham**

**permanecido comigo neste novo corpo.**

**Eu não tinha esperado ser eu mesma. Sorri imensamente.**

**Alice puxou meu cotovelo, e eu não pude parar de sorrir enquanto a seguia pela**

**noite púrpura. Apenas Edward veio conosco.**

"**Tem um entusiasmo que eu estou procurando," Alice murmurou incentivando.**

**Então ela soltou meu braço, fez duas fronteiras, e saltou sobre o rio.**

"**Vamos, Bella," ela chamou do outro lado do rio.**

**Edward pulou ao mesmo tempo que eu; cada parte era tão divertida quanto tinha**

**sido esta tarde. Talvez um pouco mais divertida porque a noite muda tudo para**

**cores novas e ricas.**

**Alice decolou conosco em seus calcanhares, nos guiando ao norte. Era mais fácil**

**seguir o som de seu passo sussurrando contra o chão e a trilha fresca de seu cheiro,**

**do que manter meus olhos nela através da grossa vegetação.**

**Sem nenhum sinal, eu pude ver. Ela rodou e se lançou onde eu parei.**

"**Não me ataque," ela alertou, e se atirou em mim.**

"**O que você está fazendo?" perguntei, me torcendo enquanto ela se embaralhava**

**em minhas costas e tampou meu rosto com as mãos. Eu senti o desejo de atirá-la,**

**mas o controlei.**

"**Garantindo que você não poderá ver."**

"**Eu poderia cuidar disso sem o drama," Edward ofereceu.**

"**Você a deixaria trapacear. Pegue a mao dela e a conduza."**

"**Alice, eu –"**

"**Não encha, Bella. Nós estamos fazendo do meu jeito."**

**Senti os dedos de Edward se entrelaçarem aos meus. "Só mais alguns segundos,**

**Bella. E então ela perturbará outra pessoa." Ele me puxou para frente. Mantive**

**isso facilmente. Não estava assustada de golpear uma árvore; a árvore seria a**

**única machucada naquele cenário.**

"**Você pode ser um pouco mais compreensivo," Alice o reprovou. "Isso é tanto**

**para você quanto pra ela."**

"**Verdade. Obrigado de novo, Alice."**

"**Sim, sim. Okay." A voz de Alice repentinamente cresceu em entusiasmo. "Pare**

**ali. Vire-a um pouco à direita. Sim, desse jeito. Okay. Está pronta?" ela grunhiu.**

"**Estou." Tinham cheiros novos aqui, provocando meu interesse, aumentando**

**minha curiosidade. Cheiros que não pertenciam ao fundo da floresta. Matagal.**

**Fumaça. Rosas. Serragem? Alguma coisa metálica também. A riqueza da terra**

**funda foi exposta e trazida à tona. Eu me inclinei para ver o mistério.**

**Alice saltou de trás de mim, libertando sua atenção em meus olhos.**

**Eu encarei a escuridão violeta. Lá, aconchegando-se em uma pequena clareira da**

**floresta, estava uma pequena casa enrijecida, lavanda cinza na luz das estrelas.**

**Pertencia aqui tão absolutamente, que soava como se tivesse que ter crescido de**

**uma pedra, uma formação natural. O matagal escalava uma parede como uma**

**fasquia, enrolando todo o caminho de cima e sobre as grossas telhas de madeira.**

**As tardias rosas de verão floresceram em um enorme lenço de jardim na**

**escuridão, janelas profundas. Tinha um caminho de pedras planas, ametistas na**

**noite, que conduziam à curiosa porta arqueada.**

**Eu enrolei minha mão na chave que segurava, chocada.**

"**O que você acha?" A voz de Alice estava suave agora; combinava ao perfeito**

**silencio da cena de um livro de histórias.**

**Abri minha boca, mas não disse nada.**

"**Esme pensou que nós poderíamos ter um lugar nosso por um tempo, mas ela não**

**nos queria muito longe," Edward murmurou. "E ela ama qualquer desculpa para**

**renovar. Este pequeno lugar tem desmoronado aqui por pelo menos cem anos."**

**Eu continuei encarando, boquiaberta como um peixe.**

"**Não gosta dela?" O rosto de Alice se entristeceu. "Digo, tenho certeza que**

**podemos construir diferentemente, se você quiser. Emmett estava querendo**

**adicionar alguns quadrados para os pés, a segunda história, colunas, e uma torre,**

**mas Esme pensou que você gostaria da melhor maneira para olhar." Sua voz**

**começou a se elevar, e a falar mais alto. "Se ela estava errada, nós podemos voltar**

**ao trabalho. Não vai levar muito tempo para –"**

"**Shh!" eu mandei.**

**Ela pressionou seus lábios e esperou. Me levou alguns segundos para me**

**recuperar.**

"**Você está me dando uma casa de aniversário?" eu sussurrei.**

"**Nós," Edward corrigiu. "E isso não é mais que uma choupana. Acho que a**

**palavra casa implica algo mais."**

"**não critique minha casa," eu disse a ele.**

**Alice se encheu de alegria. "Você gosta dela."**

**Sacudi a cabeça.**

"**Ama?"**

**Concordei.**

"**Mal posso esperar para contar a Esme!"**

"**Por que ela não veio?"**

**O sorriso de Alice desapareceu um pouco, bem diferente de como estava antes,**

**como se minha pergunta fosse difícil de responder. "Oh, sabe... eles todos lembram**

**de como você é com presentes. Eles não queriam te colocar muita pressão sobre**

**isso."**

"**Mas claro que eu amei. Como não poderia?"**

"**Eles vão gostar disso." Ela deu um tapinha no meu braço. "De qualquer forma,**

**seu armário está estocado. Use-o com sabedoria. E... acho que isso é tudo."**

"**Não vai entrar na casa?"**

**Ela passeou casualmente um pouco para trás. "Edward sabe o caminho. Vou dar**

**uma passada às... mais tarde. Me chame se não conseguir escolher as roupas**

**certas." Ela deu um olhar desconfiado e sorriu. "Jazz quer caçar. Vejo vocês mais**

**tarde."**

**Ela disparou entre as árvores como a bala mais graciosa.**

"**Isso foi estranho," eu disse quando o som de seu vôo tinha sumido**

**completamente. "Estou tão mal assim? Eles não tiveram que ficar longe. Agora me**

**sinto culpada. Eu nem mesmo a agradeci direito. Nós deveríamos voltar, dizer a**

**Esme –"**

"**Bella, não seja boba. Ninguém pensa que você é irracional."**

"**Então o que –"**

"**Tempo sozinha é outro presente deles. Alice estava tentando ser sutil sobre isso."**

"**Oh."**

**Isso foi tudo para fazer a casa desaparecer. Nós podíamos ter estado em qualquer**

**lugar. Eu não vi as árvores ou as pedras ou as estrelas. Tinha apenas Edward.**

"**Deixe-me te mostrar o que eles fizeram," Ele disse, puxando minha mão. Ele**

**tinha esquecido do fato de que uma corrente elétrica estava pulsando pelo meu**

**corpo como adrenalina encravada no sangue?**

**Uma vez mais me senti estranhamente fora de equilíbrio, esperando por reações do**

**meu corpo, que não era capaz de mais nada. Meu coração deveria estar trovejando**

**como uma máquina a vapor perto de nos atingir. Aturdido. Minhas bochechas**

**deveriam estar brilhando de vermelhas.**

**Para aquele corpo, eu deveria estar exausta. Este tinha sido o dia mais longo da**

**minha vida.**

**Eu ri alto – somente uma pequena e quieta risada de choque – quando percebi que**

**este dia nunca acabaria.**

"**Preciso ouvir a piada?"**

"**Não é uma boa," eu disse enquanto ele me guiava pelo caminho para a pequena**

**porta arredondada. "Só estava pensando – hoje é o primeiro e o último dia do para**

**sempre. É meio que difícil de processar isso. Mesmo com toda essa extra sala para**

**arrumar." Ri novamente.**

**Ele riu comigo. Soltou a mão que segurava a minha para abrir a maçaneta,**

**esperando por mim para fazer as honras. Coloquei a chave na fechadura e virei.**

"**Você é muito natural com isso, Bella; eu esqueci do quão estranho tudo deve ser**

**pra você. Espero que eu possa ouvir isso." Ele se abaixou e me puxou para seus**

**braços tão rápido que nem senti que ele estava vindo – e foi realmente especial.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Os pisos são parte do meu trabalho de descrição," ele me lembrou. "Mas estou**

**curioso. Me conte o que está pensando agora."**

**Ele abriu a porta – ela retrocedeu com um mal audível rangido – e entrou pela**

**pequena sala de estar apedrejada.**

"**Tudo," eu disse a ele. "Ao mesmo tempo, sabe. Coisas boas e coisas para me**

**preocupar, e coisas que são novas. Como eu continuo usando tantos superlativos**

**em minha mente. Agora mesmo, estou pensando que Esme é uma artista. É tão**

**perfeito!"**

**A sala da choupana era de contos de fadas. O chão estava todo recoberto de um**

**piso de pedras macio. O teto baixo tinha muita luz exposta; alguém tão alto quanto**

**Jacob certamente bateria sua cabeça nele. A lareira no cantinho me lembrava fogo**

**piscando. Tinha madeira flutuante queimando nela – as chamas baixas estavam**

**azuis e verdes do sal.**

**Estava mobiliada com peças ecléticas, não uma delas combinando, mas igualmente**

**harmoniosas. Uma cadeira parecia vagamente medieval, enquanto uma baixa**

**poltrona perto do fogo era mais contemporânea, e a estocada estante de livros**

**contra a janela mais longe me lembrou de filmes passados na Itália. Tinham alguns**

**quadros na parede que eu reconheci – alguns dos meus favoritos da casa grande.**

**Os originais são impagáveis, sem dúvidas, mas eles pareciam pertencer aqui**

**também, como todo o resto.**

**Era um lugar onde qualquer um poderia acreditar que magia existe. Um lugar**

**onde você esperaria a Branca de Neve andar bem ali com sua maçã na mão, ou um**

**unicórnio parar e morder uma roseira.**

**Edward sempre havia pensado que pertencia ao mundo de histórias de terror.**

**Claro, eu sabia que ele estava muito errado. Era óbvio que ele pertencia aqui. Ao**

**conto de fadas.**

**E agora eu estava na história com ele.**

**Eu estava prestes a tomar vantagem do fato de que ele não tinha contornado para**

**me trazer de volta, e que seu rosto bonito e inteligente estava somente a alguns**

**passos quando ele disse, "Nós somos sortudos que Esme tenha pensado em colocar**

**um quarto extra. Ninguém estava planejando por Ness – Renesmee."**

**Eu franzi as sobrancelhas, meus pensamentos se direcionaram ao caminho menos**

**prazeroso.**

"**Você também não." Eu reclamei.**

"**Desculpe, amor. Eu ouvi isso nos pensamentos deles o tempo todo, sabe. Está me**

**perturbando."**

**Eu suspirei. Meu bebe, a serpente do mar. Talvez não tinha ajeito pra isso. Bem,**

**eu não estava cedendo.**

"**Estou certo de que você está morrendo para ver o armário. Ou, ao menos eu direi**

**para Alice que você estava, para fazê-la se sentir bem."**

"**Eu deveria estar com medo?"**

"**Apavorada."**

**Ele me carregou até o estreito corredor de pedra com pequenos arcos no teto,**

**como se fosse nossa própria miniatura de castelo.**

"**Esse será o quarto de Renesmee," ele disse, indicando com a cabeça para o quarto**

**vazio com um chão de madeira branco. "Eles não tiveram tempo para arrumá-lo, o**

**que com a raiva dos lobisomens..."**

**Eu ri silenciosamente, maravilhada no quão rápido tudo tinha se tornado certo**

**quando era tudo aterrorizante há apenas uma semana atrás.**

**Maldito Jacob por fazer tudo perfeito deste jeito.**

"**Aqui está nosso quarto. Esme tentou trazer um pouco da sua ilha aqui para nós.**

**Ela achou que estaríamos ligados."**

**A cama era enorme e branca, com nuvens de fios de teia de aranha flutuante que ia**

**do dossel até o chão. O pálido chão de madeira pálido combinou com outra sala, e**

**agora compreendi que era precisamente a cor de uma praia primitiva. As paredes**

**eram quase-branco-azul brilhante de um dia ensolarado, e a parede traseira tinha**

**grandes portas de vidro que se abriram em um pequeno jardim escondido.**

**Trepadeira rosa e um pequeno lago redondo, lisa como um espelho e com pedras**

**afiadas brilhantes. Um oceano muito pequeno, calmo para nós.**

"**Oh" foi tudo que consegui dizer.**

"**Eu sei," ele sussurrou.**

**Ficamos lá durante um minuto, lembrando. Embora as memórias fossem humanas**

**e cobertas de nuvens, elas assumiram completamente minha mente.**

**Ele sorriu um sorriso largo, deslumbrante, e em seguida gargalhou. "O closet é por**

**aquelas portas duplas."**

**Eu não tinha nem mesmo olhado as portas de relance. Não existia nada mais no**

**mundo novamente, exceto ele – seus braços enrolados em mim, sua doce respiração**

**em meu rosto, seus lábios há pouca distância dos meus – e não existia nada que**

**pudesse me distrair agora, vampiro recém-nascido ou não.**

"**Nós diremos à Alice que eu corri direto para as roupas," eu sussurrei, passando**

**meus dedos em seus cabelos e aproximando meu rosto do dele. "Nós a diremos que**

**eu passei horas brincando de me trocar. Nós vamos mentir."**

**Ele captou meu humor num instante, ou talvez ele já o tivesse feito, e ele estava**

**apenas tentando me deixar completamente estimulada com meu presente de**

**aniversário, como um cavalheiro. Ele puxou meu rosto para junto dele com**

**repentina ferocidade, um baixo lamento em sua garganta. O som fez a corrente**

**elétrica passar pelo meu corpo com um furor, como se eu não pudesse ficar**

**próxima o bastante dele rápido demais.**

**Eu ouvi o pano rasgando embaixo de nossas mãos, e fiquei feliz que minhas**

**roupas, ao menos, já estivessem destruídas. Era tarde demais para ele. Pareceu**

**quase rude ignorar aquela cama branca linda, mas nós não íamos demorar tanto**

**para fazer isso.**

**E**

**sta segunda lua-de-mel não estava como nossa primeira.**

**Nosso tempo na ilha tinha sido o epítome da minha vida humana. O melhor dela.**

**Eu estive tão pronta para acompanhá-lo em meu tempo humano, para agüentar o**

**que tivesse que ser com ele por um pouco mais. Porque a parte física não seria a**

**mesma nunca mais.**

**Eu devia ter adivinhado, depois de um dia como hoje, que seria melhor.**

**Eu podia apreciá-lo realmente agora – podia ver propriamente cada linha linda de**

**seu rosto perfeito, de seu perfeito e longo corpo com meus novos olhos fortes. Cada**

**ângulo e cada plano dele. Eu podia sentir sua pureza, seu cheiro vívido em minha**

**língua, e sentir a inacreditável suavidade de sua pele de mármore com as pontas**

**sensíveis dos meus dedos.**

**Minha pele era tão sensível às mãos dele também.**

**Ele estava todo novo, uma pessoa diferente como se nossos corpos se enrolassem**

**graciosamente em um só no chão claro como areia. Sem perigo, sem moderação.**

**Sem medo – especialmente isso. Nós podíamos nos amar juntos – ambos**

**participantes ativos agora. Finalmente iguais.**

* * *

**Próximo capitulo..........**

**os finalmente......**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado dessa fic, agradeço as todas mais de 300 visitas que recebi.... fico muito feliz...**

**Mas por favor, deixem mais reviews, eu até estou sendo boazinhah de postar os extras antes..........**

**:P**

* * *

Ah, e já ia me esquecendo, jentih vou viajar!!!! Soh volto em janeiro....mas já estou trabalhando em novas fics, uma delas com a minha amiga May, lá de Portugal...

..May.

éh soh procura....

Fics, que sairam da mente de duas loucas, feita a distância....Brasil --- Portugal....

Naum deixem de postar!!!

:D

**Bjus**

**Chao**

***Jess*Oliver***


	10. Capítulo 4: Totalmente iguais!

**N/A:** _Oi gente!!!!! Ufa...finalmente depois de quase um nao sem escrever para cá eu consegui continuar!!! Nossa nem acredito!!!_

_Agora...vou fazer a tão prometida continuação pra vcs, da "vida vampirica" da Bells e do Ed....muitas lemons muitas confusões, e muitas piadas do Emmett... Muahahahhaha'_

_Amo vocês e agradeço a todas que me acompanharam!!! Semana que vem posto uma nova fic que vai ser a continuação desta daqui, ok?!_

Agradeço a todas vocês que fizeram dessa fic o que ela é hj e me inspiraram a continuar escrevendo!!!Meninas...amo vcs!!! 

**.... '- nah batalha , jubs-vj , cindy cullen , Sra. Cullen , Ash Calheiros , suellen , Patty Carvalho , **

**sweetmoonprincess , mah , Marcia B. S. , Lala Ribeiro , Guta Weasley Cullen , **

**may summers , Noelle , Lethícia , Liz Negrão , Kuchiki Liyra , Yukishiro-san , **

**ThatyDel , Kuchiki Liyra , , Blackforever ....**

** Bjus da Jess **

_E...até a próxima!!!_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Tudo o que eu mais queria em vida agora estava se concretizando:

- Edward me transformou em vampira, mesmo que não tenha sido pelas circunstâncias normais (eu fiquei grávida!);

- Meu bebe nasceu;

- E agora eu estava nos braços do meu amor, de igual para igual, na nossa casa!

Sei que aquela linda cama da Ilha de Esme (que lembranças que ela me trás! Uiui...) não poderia ser desperdiçada, mas a paixão e o amor que nos envolvia eram tantos que acabamos por ficar no chão, sendo assim deixaremos ela para a próxima oportunidade, não?!

Esse Edward selvagem e extremamente não cuidadoso era uma novidade para mim, mas também quem se importa quando pode ser amada ao máximo sendo o que vai sentir será só o mais puro deleite e prazer?! Eu que não! Sinceramente ser vampira é muito melhor!

Assim que entramos no quarto Edward me beijou com uma fúria avassaladora, despertando em mim uma fome, não de sangue, mas dele. Não me importei com as minhas roupas sendo rasgadas, as dele também foram parar em algum canto do quarto.

- Bella, você é tão linda! - Edward disse enquanto parava para olhar o meu corpo, tenho certeza de que se eu ainda fosse humana estaria um tomate de tão vermelha. - Não precisa ter vergonha! Minha Bella, só minha! - Ele disse notando minha expressão e começou a espalhar beijos calorosos pela minha pele, não pude prender o gemido que escapou pelos meus lábios quando ele tomou um de meus seios em sua boca, foi indescritível! Uma de suas mãos começou a descer e logo já estava em meu sexo, eu literalmente arfei.

- Edward... - eu disse em um suspiro enquanto passava minhas mãos pelo seu corpo perfeito, dedilhando cada músculo de sua barriga e costas. - Eu...preciso...

- Do que minha Bella? Do que você precisa? - ele disse enquanto se divertia, pude sentir um sorriso em sua boca.

- Eu quero você! Eu preciso te sentir... - eu disse enquanto movia minhas mãos mais para baixo, apertando sua bela bunda. Senhor! Obrigada!

Edward deixou um gemido rouco escapar. E começou a "trabalhar" com um dedo em mim.

- Hummm... Maisssss... - eu disse enquanto instintivamente comecei a rebolar em sua mão. Sendo prontamente atendida, Edward me penetrou com mais dois dedos. Aquela conhecida sensação de qual eu tinha vagas lembranças da nossa lua de mel começou a ser tornar tangível, meus espasmos mais violentos, e logo uma onda de prazer me invadiu. Forte e prazeroso, meu primeiro orgasmo como vampira e o melhor, proporcionado por Edward!

- Eu já disse que te amo?! - Edward perguntou felinamente enquanto retirava seus dedos de mim e os lambia provando do meu mel, me provocando ao mesmo tempo. - Você ainda tem um sabor maravilhoso!

Logo inverti nossas posições, deixando um Edward totalmente nu e visivelmente excitado embaixo de mim, seus cotovelos apoiados no chão.

- Sabe amor, eu nunca senti teu gosto para saber de você é bom! Não como vampira! - eu disse enquanto passava um dedo de sua boca até a sua virilha. Seu olhar foi de choque.

- Bellaaa... - logo o calei com um beijo.

- Shiiiu.... Apenas aproveite Edward. - Eu disse enquanto trilhava beijos pelo seu peitoral definido, barriga e virilha, soprando os lugares onde eu ocasionalmente lambia. Edward já rosnava. - Calma meu amor! - eu disse rindo da sua "pressa".

Edward parecia maior e mais grosso do que eu lembrava nas minhas turvas memórias, e eu não pude evitar um gemido diante daquela visão maravilhosa. Edward soltou uma risadinha.

- Agora você vai aprender a não rir de mim meu amor! - assim que terminei de falar passei minha lingua por sua cabeça, Edward gemeu deliciosamente deixando-se cair, com os braços atrás da cabeça. Os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, uma verdadeira escultura em homenagem ao deus do sexo!

Passei minha lingua por toda sua extensão, não poupando nenhum espaço, enquanto uma mão ficava em sua base, a minha outra foi para as suas bolas, masageando suavemente, é a Ilha de Esme me rendeu alguma experiência! hehe.. Edward urrava.

Ele voltou a se apoiar em um dos braços e sua mão direita veio para os meus cabelos, direcionando os movimentos, logo ele estava bombando em minha boca e eu podia senti-lo indo e vindo em estocadas para dentro atingindo o fundo da minha garganta.

- Bella... - Edward gemeu meu nome, gozando em minha boca. Juro que se eu não fosse vampira e não precisasse respirar eu tinha afogado ou engasgado com ele todo "dentro de mim". Eu tratei de deixa-lo limpo, seu gosto era muito bom. O Ed jr. ainda estava mais que animado quando eu terminei de ... digamos... experimenta-lo.

- Posso dizer que você também é delicioso Edward! - eu disse enquanto passava a lingua pelo risquicio de gozo que havia no canto da minha boca. Mal olhei em seus olhos e pude perceber o quão feliz, completo e em alto graus de excitação Edward estava, e mais que tudo seus olhos demonstravam o quanto ele me amava!

Edward rapidamente avançou em mim, como um leão para sua presa, invertendo nossas posições e fazendo-me sentir sua excitação. O contato de nossas peles fez novamente uma corrente de eletricidade nos envolver e ambos gememos o nome um do outro, eu estava extasiada!

Em um único movimento Edward já estava dentro de mim, me tomando de surpresa e me fazendo arfar de prazer.

- Isso. É. Para. Você. Aprender. A. Não. Me. Provocar. Mais. - A cada palavra Edward estocava mais forte dentro de mim, me fazendo praticamente gritar seu nome. - Entretando adoraria que você me provocasse desse jeito mais vezes. - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto mordia de leve meu pescoso.

- Edward.... - eu gemi. - Mais rápido...Hummmmm... - não tinha como pedir para ele ir mais forte, se não eu acreditava que ele me partiria em duas facilmente, mas.... Ah como eu gostaria!

Logo ambos chegamos ao nossa àpice, Edward deixou seu corpo cair ao lado do meu e eu gemi em protesto quando ele quis sair. Logo lá estavamos nós dois (!novamente!) na dança mais antiga e prazarosa que o homem provavelmente conhecia. Edward estava deitado de lado atrás de mim enquanto segurava minha coxa direita para lhe dar mais acesso.

Naquela noite ainda Edward me possuiu por trás, puxando meus cabelos. Eu fui prazerosamente prensada na parede enquanto Edward me penetrava de pé, e também fizemos amor no chuveiro. Somente paramos ao amanhecer pois minha vontade de cuidar de Reneesme era tamanha que podia ser comparada ao meu amor por ele naquele momento!

- Mais tarde! - Edward piscou para mim, enquanto me puxava para o closet, prometendo silenciosamente como um leão faminto avisa seu cordeiro que eu não ia escapar de ser abatida. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha, eu mal podia esperar para o meu "abatimento"!

* * *

**N/A: ** _ Buaaaaaa..... o fim chegouuuu!!!_

_Mas é isso ai, e a próxima temps vem para dar uma animada geral na nossa vida. A próxima não vai ser só lemons deles, como eu falei, vai a a vida da nossa familia preferida após o livro Amanhecer!!!_

_*Confusões com um Emm completamente pervertido e sem senso de privacidade (por parte dos outros casais é claro)._

_* Nem Esme e Carlisle escaparão!_

_* Lemons muto mais Quentes entre os nossos pombinhos, que teram que se dividir entre cuidar de Reneesme, tentar calar o Emmett, Bater no Emmett, ameaçar o Emmett, enfim fazer o que mais tiver que fazer par o Emmett deixar a vida sexual dele em paz..._

_

* * *

  
_

_[Trecho:__ Uma espiadinha]_

_-  
_

_-----xxx---_

_-  
_

_**"Emmett: - Como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer! Humpf!**_

_**Rose: - É... Hummm ... ursão é melhor você parar! [aponta para um Ed furioso, uma Bells frustrada por parar o bem bom no meio, uma Alice toda descabelada e um Jasper só de cueca, além de uma Esme com as roupas rasgadas e um Dr. Delícia só de calça] - Eu acho que dessa vez você pegou pesado, ein?**_

_**Emmett: - Por que Rose? [olha todos os Cullens semi-nus] - Obaaaa...festa Gay? Hum...Dr. Delicia, eu sabia que vc e a Esme fazem a festa quando a gente não tá em casa! Eu sempre tenho a razão!  
**_

_**Alice: - Por que se não você já era meu filho, e sou eu mesma quem vai ter o prazer de fazer isso primeiro! *-* - [correndo atrás do Emmett]**_

_**Emmett: Gente até a próxima e fui.... eu sei...eu sei... não sintão saudades!!! Eu voltarei! - [tapa na nuca] - Ai Rose! Doeu! Fui..."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Bjus e amo vcs!!!_


	11. Capítulo 5: Disque Sexo

**Emmett's POV**

Finalmente depois de toda aquela confusão com os Volturi nós estavamos em paz, quer dizer, eles estavam em paz... Eu estava em guerra com a Bells, não que ela saiba é claro!

Depois que ela me venceu duas vezes no braço de ferro (eu deixei coitadinha!) e ficou cantando vitória, eu declarrei guerra... Muahahahaha... Espere e verá Bellinha, sua força de Baby recem nascido não vai durar para sempre e em breve eu voltaria a dominar!!! Muahahahahaha..... MedoOoOo...

o.O

* * *

Está manhã a diabinha do lago Ness, ops... minha pequena sobrinha NESSIE...hehe, foi passar o fim de semana na casa do meu querido vovo Charliezinho.

E eu tenho certeza que essa casa daqui a algumas horas vai virar um Motel, vai rolar uns SEXOs animais aqui, afinal não é sempre que a Monstrinha não está em casa.

Operação EFG (Parte I) INICIANDOoOoO _*-__ Empata Foda Geral-_*

Eu sou um Gênio... FATÃO!

Fui de fininho para a sala sem ninguém perceber, deixei meus pensamentos em branco e me preparei para atacar, não sem antes me visualizar estrangulando a Alice ou rasgando as roupas dela caso elas estragasse meus planos de Arrasar com a vida sexual quase inesistente da Bells e do Ed.

Todos, inclusive o Dr. Delicia estavam na sala. Esme sentada na Poltrona no colo de Carlisle... Ugh...poupe-me, mamãe e papai não deveriam transar!! isso é nojento, naum concordam?

Jazz e Alice em seu momento cutie-cutie... eu sempre suspeitei que aqule cara era viado!!!

E os meus alvos... Bells e Edward sentados no sofá assistindo Playboy... hehehe... tô brincando, vocês acham mesmo que o puritano do Ewdard (se duvidar ele ainda é virgem e a Nessia é filha de outro...bellinha safada) ia assistir um negócio desses? Isso é canal para profissionais como eu e minha Ursinha, que nesse momento estava vendo alguma coisa na Net... Ela fez um negócinho chamado Twitter e agora fica o dia inteiro lá... mas deixa ela... eu vou brigar com ela e depois a gente faz um SSR (sexo selvagem de reconciliação), esse é sempre o melhor!!!

De repente pulei em cima do sofá que o Gay e a Bells estavam dando uma de Amy Winesei lá o que... dei um belo susto neles... ai minha barriga está doendo tanto rir... eu preciso de ar... perai...eu sou o Emm, o vamp gostosão...não preciso de ar... sou movido a sexo...

- SAI DE CIMA DE MIM.... EMMETT!!!*$#$%$%&¨- Edward gritou irado... que lindinhu...Ohhhh - E para com esses pensamentos sobre Sexo também, eu já não aguento mais!!!

"Eddie... me lembre de repitir o SEXO animal que EU fiz com a ROSE ontem,ok? Não posso perder o horário...Sabe como é que é?!"

- Eu não tenho culpa que você tem uma filha e não pode dar no couro a hora que quiser me filho!!! Coitada da Bella, Abstinência sexual faz mal, sabia? - assim que eu terminei de falar todos tentaram não cair na risada menos o Eddie e a Bellinha... - Que que foi, não acharam graça? Eu achei!!!

Agora...1..2...3...5...89...onde eu parei mesmo? Ah não importa... mas agora eu terei que correr!!! Se não não vai sobrar um Emmett Inteiro para terminar meu plano e fazer Sexo selvagem anoite com a Rose...FUI!!!

- O Gay virgem e a baixinha com teia de aranha lá estão me seguindo...SOCORROOOoOOOOOoOoOo...

- Emmett... seu Filho da *9&||¨&%|¨$|, com todo o respeito Esme... Volta aqui!!! InfernoOoO!! - Bela gritou enquanto corria pra me pegar...uiui vem que tem, bellinha eu posso te satisfazer melhor que esse sabugo de milho.

-Emmett.... - Edwrad rugiu feio um leão viado e veio pra cima de mim...

Quando eles desistirem de correr atrás desse gostosão aqui e volto e coloco meus planos em ação!!!

_"eu sabia que o Ewdard era Gay...olha só ele ta correndoatras de mim!!! Pq ele não corre atrás da Bells pra provar ao contrario???"_

o.O

Depois de eternos 2 minutos, 3 segundos e 456 milésimos de segundo o Edward parou e correu atrás da Bells... eu não sabia que ele era tão burro a ponto de seguir uma sugestão minha...mas eu sei que agora eles tiram as teis de aranha... e jaja EFG em ação!!! MUahahahhaha...

Vejo vocês dauqi a pouco, que tal?

é só me ligar que eu mando o nome do motel e agente marca um programa!!

_(89) 99988163762 - Disque Sexo do Emmett Ursão_

o.O MUahahahhaha

* * *

**N/A: Meninas obrigado pelas Reviews e me desculpem pelo tempo q eu fiquei sem postar!!! Amo vocês todas!!!**

**Emmett a todo vapor agora... o que será que ele vai aprontar?? heheheh**

**Bjsu a todas**

_ By Jess _**  
**


End file.
